Best Forgotten Memories
by I heart Reid 23
Summary: A devastating call leaves not only Reid's live in a mess but endangers the rest of the team too. Leading to deadly consequences. Reid's P.O.V.
1. What I thought was a normal day

This is my first fan fic story and I don't own criminal minds. Reid's P.O.V. Sorry in advance if there are any spoilers in it from season 8. Also sorry for any mistakes in it. Most of this is my own story (the bit which isn't is a part from criminal minds).

I was completing some paperwork on the last case we were on.

It was quite weird really but I can't say I haven't seen similar crimes before.

The killer was in a coma for a year but woke up and believed he was a child again.

His childhood was a bit messed up as his father was shot by a burglar. He believed some puppets (his father controlled as he was a puppeteer) would save him and his father.

In reality they were just a couple of puppets made of wood so they couldn't do anything to stop the crime.

He was trying to recreate the same situation but change the outcome so that the puppets would save the father and the boy but he killed a few men because they weren't right. We rescued a woman, 2 men and a boy. It the case ended well.

That's when I got the call.

I was at my desk completing my paperwork on that case when I heard ringing coming from my brown, tattered satchel.

I reached in to find my grey, old style blackberry's screen flashing green. I knew the number but didn't have it in my contacts.

Maybe I had self-consciously deleted the contact, maybe I had never put the number in as a contact, maybe someone knew me and my number and was stalking me or maybe, just maybe, my phone had done another automatic reset.

That was probably it.

I told Morgan that I was just popping to the loo to answer my phone as I didn't know who was on the line and what they would be saying.

He said "Yeah, sure. Go pretty boy. Maybe you have a secret admirer who has just plucked up the courage to ring you! Go on. Maybe, it's the start of something new!"

Alex had overheard some of Morgan's speech on how the person on the other end of the line was some female stalker or admirer.

I could see she was intrigued and no doubt have questions when I had finished the call but I knew if I answered the phone in front of Morgan and Alex that JJ and Garcia would come and see who I was speaking to or Garcia would hack into my phone and track the phone call and record whatever I was saying.

Who was I kidding I knew once Morgan told Garcia I was on the phone that she would find out who was on the other end if the line.

It was just her nature I guess.

I felt my bulky phone buss against my skin as I ran towards the men's bathroom.

The phone stopped ringing just as I approached the white door of the men's bathroom.

I went inside (even though the phone stopped ringing) and went into a grey cubical.

The grey cubical was quite clean but still felt a bit grungy and the last person who was in here forgot to flush as there was loads of toilet roll in the was disgusting!

Officiously I flushed the toilet as I didn't want to sit somewhere, where someone has just pooped.

I put down the seat and redialled the number to see who they were and what they wanted.


	2. The Call

Chapter 2

As usual I do not own criminal minds.

As I redialled the number, I heard familiar footsteps come into the bathroom.

I knew who it must have been… Morgan.

I just continued dialling the number and called it.

At first, I just heard some ringing sounds from the other side but after about 20 seconds a man with quite a deep voice picked up and said "Hello, Dr Spencer Reid I presume"

Before I could answer back he continued "Your mother, Diana Reid, she only has a few hours left to live. Her health has rapidly detritated in the past week, since we had our last conversation. We moved her to ICU around an hour ago and we have tried to call you for a couple of hours. I would recommend you come and visit her know… Before it's too late!"

I was holding back the tears but my voice was very shaky "Ok, I will be at the hospital within a couple of hours. Thank you for telling me this. Goodbye."

That's when I just turned off and became like a robot.

I couldn't let the team see me like this especially Morgan.

He would come with me to see out my mother's final moments.

I didn't want that. I didn't want anyone to know!

But I knew I would have to tell Hotch.

I didn't have to tell him the whole truth though.

I could tell him my mum needed me but I knew he would ask why.

Urgh, why were these situations created? I wondered.

The only way I could get to Las Vegas in time to see her would be if I took the jet because it was it was around rush hour so it would be impossible to get there before she died.

I walked slowly, almost as slow as a snail, out of the cubical. It was like nothing had just happened.

I hid my emotions in a deep, dark place which I couldn't even find .

I knew breaking down now (in the men's bathroom) wouldn't help me or anyone else.

The thing I needed to do now was to see Hotch and get on a flight out to Las Vegas as soon as possible.


	3. Need to tell but don't want to worry

Chapter 3

I still don't own criminal minds!

* * *

I walked out of the bleak bathroom.

I think I may have left my phone in there but I didn't care.

I had more important to worry about, like when my mum was going to die.

I was like a robot in tunnel vision.

I didn't care about anything or anyone around me.

All I wanted to do was roll up in a ball beside my mum and hide away from all humanity.

But that was never going to happen, so I needed to tell someone (who would get me to the hospital my mum was in as quickly as humanly possible and give me at least 3 days off) but I didn't want anyone to worry.

Somehow I had reached Hotch's office.

I was on the brink of emotional breakdown.

I knew if I didn't get into Hotch's office soon I would embarrass myself in front of all my friends (all my family).

I barged into Hotch's plush office.

The walls were a golden colour and the floor was a cold but comforting grey and sat at his dark oak desk on the phone was the B.A.U's boss, my boss, Aaron Hotchner or as everyone calls him Hotch.

I wanted to hide in a corner and cry but that wouldn't help anyone (I think).

I collapsed near the door and tears started forming in my eyes.

* * *

"Did you see where Dr Reid went?" Morgan asked a male FBI agent in the men's bathroom.

"I don't know. He seemed a bit upset. I am sure if you asked one of women who do all the admin and stuff. They could tell you. Why are you asking?" The man replied.

Morgan saw Reid's phone on the floor of the bathroom and was instantly worried when he saw that Reid hadn't terminated the call.

This meant either Reid had been taking by aliens and was now a hologram or he had just received some very, very bad news.

* * *

Hotch came over to me and saw how upset I was. "What's happened?"

I just about splattered the words "She is dying"

It officiously didn't help him to understand what was happening.

I doubt he had been put in such a situation before, especially at work.

"I understand. Do you want time off? Do you want to get a flight out to see her?" Hotch asked. He was worried about me.

How did he know that my mum was dying?

Did he guess or did he profile me.

"I know what your genius is probably wondering. How did I know your mum was dying? Well I know that if your new girlfriend was dying you would be upset but not this upset. The only other person you are close to is your mother. How long does she have?" He said empathetically.

I was crying and just about got the words "a few hours".

"A FEW HOURS! Oh my god I am so sorry. You have to go now. Do you want anyone to go with you, like Morgan?" He said. He was shocked and surprised by what I had just said.

A few hours wasn't enough time at all!

Well, at least, not enough time to say goodbye to the person who had been there for you all your life. I thought that and he must have shared that opinion.

I shook my head.

I didn't want Morgan to worry about me and I knew he would if he came with me.

* * *

"Hey ladies. Did you see where the geeky looking man went? His name is Dr Reid…" Morgan was about to continue when a thin, brunette, blue eyed, model like women with a black dress and red stilettos interrupted.

"I think he went into Agent Hotchner's office. He looked dead!" She said.

"Thanks Ladies, if we weren't in work I would try to make a pass at you!" Morgan flirted. All the girls who worked in admin were good looking.

"That's good then!" She laughed.

Morgan ran towards Hotch's office when JJ pulled him over.

"What and where are you going?" JJ joked.

Morgan almost out of breath said "Hotch's office. Need talk with Reid!"

"I think you just missed them. Hotch is taking Reid to the airstrip. Apparently there is some personal stuff Reid needs to sort out. He didn't tell me much but he said he wants you, me, Rossi, Garcia and Blake all in his office by the time he gets back. He said he would be about half an hour. Nothing much else…" JJ said. She looked worried too.

"Ok, shall I get Garcia to get her butt out here?" Morgan asked.

"No, that's alright. I sent an email to her and have told Blake and Rossi. Actually you are the last one to know." JJ said calmly.

"Know what?" Morgan asked. It had seemed like he missed an important detail which all the others knew. He wanted to know what it was.


	4. My mum's final hours

Chapter 4

I don't own criminal minds!

The car ride to the airstrip was quite quiet. Well I say that.

Hotch was talking quite a bit about Haley and how he help his son deal with it and how he dealt with it.

I didn't say anything.

I was alone with my thoughts of my mum and the hospital she was in.

I was lost in my thoughts.

Hotch said he would make sure I got on the jet alright and then go back to the B.A.U and tell the others (when my mum actually died) what had happened but until that time he would only say bare essentials to the rest of the team.

He guided me onto the B.A.U's jet and said "Don't worry, if you need anything just call me or anyone of the team. Don't worry. Have as much personal time as you need."

I was smoothed into my usual seat in the jet and fell asleep almost straight away.

I didn't even notice Hotch leave the plane.

As soon as the plane took off I dreamt of all the horror I had seen throughout my whole life and then my mum.

Without her I wouldn't be nearly as clever as I am.

I owe a lot to her.

I looked out on the horizon and just saw blue sky and clouds.

It was nice.

* * *

"What so Reid's mother is on death's door? So how did you find out, JJ?" Morgan asked, intrigued by how she had found out.

"Hotch told me to tell you what's going on. You and only you. Don't tell Garcia! Got it!" JJ snapped.

She knew Garcia was a bit of a gossip and that she would hammer Reid with calls which at the moment he didn't need.

Reid probably wouldn't notice his phone going off.

It would just cause Garcia to panic.

It would probably just annoy Reid!

At this point in time, JJ knew Reid definitely didn't want to be annoyed.

He wanted to be with his mum more than anything.

"Ok!" Hotch came back into the B.A.U and saw everyone was in his office.

Officiously they had followed his orders.

He trusted them to but he had been let down in the past by the team but he was never ashamed of them. Never.

Now to see the team and tell them exactly what was happening.

* * *

I was greeted by a man with greying hair.

He looked in his 50's and was with the F.B.I but it was officious that he wasn't in the field anymore. "Dr Spencer Reid, I assume." He said in a deep voice.

I nodded as I knew he was probably the one who was going to take me to see my mum.

"Hello, welcome to Las Vegas. I heard about your mother, I am sorry. Do you want me to take you straight to the hospital?" He said with a bit more emotion in his voice.

I could tell he had just lost someone but, at that moment, I didn't care.

All I cared about was myself and seeing my mum.

I barely held it together when I said "Yes please."

He drove me as fast as he could to the Spring Valley hospital (where my mum was).

I hated hospitals.

The bleach like smell, the white dreary look, the way the doctors spoke, everything. I just hated it!

A young, black doctor in a white lab coat guided me to her room.

She was so peaceful.

She was laying still just taking shallow breathes, her eyes were closed but she had all sorts of tubes and monitors.

I knew I didn't have long with her but I love her so much.

I was holding her hand and reminiscing over old times when a doctor came over and said "She is going to die in a few minutes, say your last goodbyes"

I asked for some time alone with her the doctors allowed me to have around 5 minutes with her alone.

I apologised to her for the amount of times I didn't see her and the way I was a bad son to her.

I hugged her and kissed her.

Then finally I said goodbye.

I stayed with her while she passed away.

It was sad but nice at the same time.

I hated to see her go but I knew that she was going to a better place.

Or that's what I wanted to believe.

I stayed with her while the doctors took all the tubes out and removed her in a black body bag.

Then they told me to leave because there was nothing else I could do.

They were right; she was dead and had just been taken to the morgue.

I couldn't do anything.

I was powerless, vulnerable.

I didn't know what to do.

When the doctors asked me if there was anyone I wanted them to call I nodded, gave them Hotch's card and whispered "Tell him she has died and if he asks tell him I will be alright. Ok."

The doctor in a very calm voice said "Ok, is there anyone else you want me to call? And do you want any help with anything?"

I replied "No, thanks."

He said "Ok then. I will give you, your mother's things now unless you want to collect them in a couple of hours."

"No, I take her stuff with me." I took the brown, cardboard box from him and said goodbye to him. It was the last time I would see my mum alive again.


	5. The Hotel

Chapter 5

I don't own criminal minds. Also thanks for the reviews!

I got out of the hospital and into a yellow taxi.

It took me to this small hotel on the outskirts of the main strip.

It seemed quite homely and rustic.

I went to the front desk, where a fat, little, white woman was.

I think she was the receptionist and she owned the hotel. She didn't where a uniform, she wore a brown dress which had long sleeves.

She said in a southern "Hello, Honey. Do you want a room for tonight?"

I said "Yes please. Actually could I have a room for around 2/3 nights please?"

"Yeah sure, hon. what name are you booking under?" The woman smiled.

"Morgan, Derek Morgan and I will be using this card to book under." I handed over a blue American Express card with Morgan's name on it.

I had it in my wallet because the night before the call Morgan took me to a nightclub and he gave me his card and the pin number for it and said to me "Buy the drinks with this!"

Before the time I got the first round he had already got a girl and was taking her somewhere else.

I guess I didn't give the card back.

I would of but I didn't have the time.

Before I had time to finish my thought the fat, little women said "Oh, thank you Mr Morgan. Is there any particular room you would like?"

I replied "No. I am sure you can choose a good room for me."

The little woman gave me a golden key with a postal tag tied to it with the number 235 on.

"I can guide you there if you want? It is a nice, new, modern room. It has a flat screen HD TV and a games console and Wi-Fi. It also has lots of other things. I think it is one of the best rooms in the hotel." She said smiling.

I must have been her first real, true customer for weeks.

I interrupted by saying "How much is it?"

"Oh, it's only $250 a night. Don't worry Mr Morgan; I am sure you earn enough for that if you have an American Express card!" She said back.

"Yeah, I just wondered. Can you show me the way to my room and also tell me any rules like lights out or anything like that?" I replied.

"Sure. No rules but if you do go out and arrive back here after 1AM just be quiet getting back to your room and if no-one sees you in your room or at the desk for more than 24 hours we will put a missing person's out on you. Maybe you should know this too, if you book out after 1 PM you will be charged for the next day too. Got it!" She said. It was as if she was trying to be protective over me and her other guests if she had any.

I just nodded.

At least if anything happened I would be searched for.

I was guided to this brown, glossy, wooden door with a metal sign on it with black numbers on.

The number was had a small gold door handle with a key hole in it.

The woman said "Well here you are Mr Morgan. Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks." I replied.

I knew Morgan would kill me when he found out.

I knew Garcia had tabs on all of us so if someone was using Morgan's credit card she would find who and where it had been used.

I collapsed on to the soft double bed and almost forgot what happened today.

Then I heard a ring from the black phone on the bedroom nightstand.

I answered it and heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hello Pretty Boy"


	6. The Bar

Chapter 6

I don't own criminal minds. This chapter has a bit of bad language and drink and drug references.

"How did you expect Garcia not to find you?" The husky voice continued.

"Pretty Boy, Pretty Boy. I heard your mom died earlier today. Oh yeah you used my card to pay for a nice room. Now if I was real mad with you I could get you done for identity theft and fraud. But I will forgive you as you're like a baby brother to me and luckily only I and Garcia know you used my card and where you are. I am coming out to Las Vegas to see you. See you soon, Pretty Boy!" Morgan finished.

I knew Morgan would come out here as soon as possible so I had to leave and hide in some back street bar; Morgan would never go into to.

Since I knew Las Vegas fairly well, I planned to get hammered in a local bar called 'The Fisher Arms'. It was almost opposite the hotel and looked quite horrible but was alright.

I walked inside and surprisingly fitted in very well.

The walls were painted a deep burgundy colour and the floors were tiled a deep green.

There were four tables with red seats around and a deep maroon bar surrounded by stalls with red velvet stalls and gold metal legs.

There were four men in suits at one of the tables and a couple of men in their late 30s to early 40s were sitting around the bar.

I had about $60 in wallet.

I was sure that would be enough to get supremely drunk especially if I gave the barman a good tip.

I had only spent $20 on drink but already started to feel drunk.

Morgan had always said I was a light weight but somehow in this drunken haze I had managed to forget about my mother's death, the potential charge of identity theft and fraud and the fact Morgan was going to find me and most likely kill me.

The drink felt good in my system.

I continued to drink glass after glass of alcohol.

After about the third glass I forgot what I was drinking.

Then a man came to sit next to me.

"Why are you here? Only the desperate drink here," The man said.

I slurred "So are you desperate."

"Not exactly. I'm doing business. Do want some of this?" He took out a few small plastic pouches full of white powder.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

I knew what it was but I needed clarification.

"Drugs." He whispered.

Part of me screamed 'what the f**k are you doing. You know drugs kill around 4500 people a year in the US.'

But another part of me shouted 'you are already killing your liver why not kill your nerves as well' and another small part of me said 'It might actually help you.'

The man gave me five small pouches filled with drugs.

I could guess all of them really but I was being really stupid and I knew if Morgan found me like this (drunk and about to get high) he would never act the same towards me again.

He might even tell Hotch and if he did that I would lose my job, my career, my friends, my family, my reputation.

Everything!

I couldn't live again.

I am sure I am the one who loses all the time.

It's just not fair!

I took one of the bags and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom looked like it was tiled white but never was cleaned so turned into a manky colour.

I wasn't the only one in there though.

There was another guy. He was wearing a pink shirt and a grey suit.

He looked worse than I did and I looked like a zombie.

I looked in the bag and saw 5 white pills.

They were obviously ecstasy pills.

I took one of the pills out of the bag and was about to put it into my mouth when I heard a familiar female voice from outside the bathroom door.


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Chapter 7

I don't own criminal minds!

"Reid, are you in there? I don't really want to go into the men's loo but I can get Morgan to go in there if you want?!" Garcia exclaimed.

I knew if I went out of the bathroom high, I would be as good as dead.

At least if I was only drunk, it wouldn't warrant a talk with Hotch.

Drugs on the other hand…

I hid the pills in my shoes, just in case I needed them later and stumbled out of the bathroom to quirky Garcia.

Garcia was wearing a black and red spotted dress, a red sparkly cardigan, red high heeled shoes with red strips on them and a dice head piece.

She saw me and looked shocked.

She exclaimed "Oh My God Spencer Reid! You look awful. You look worse than a zombie. Hot stuff come here I've found him." I felt as if I couldn't take anymore. Suddenly I felt so dizzy that I collapsed in her arms.

When I woke up I was in a big comfortable double bed in a hotel room.

I couldn't remember anything from the night before.

The sleep was nice but something seemed strange.

As soon as I tried to move I received an awful headache (one of the worst I ever had) and all my bones and muscles ached.

I noticed that a big bowl had been put next to the bed and I was only wearing my underwear and my socks.

I looked out of the window and saw it was already day time.

I looked at the TV and saw it was on the news I saw the time.

It was 10.36 AM.

A couple of moments later I started to feel queasy.

I knew I had to make it to the bathroom before I puked everywhere.

Luckily before I could puke I got my head to the toilet.

I worked out I had a hangover!

A few minutes later, I heard someone unlock the door.

I tried to reach for my gun but I forgot I was near enough naked.

I was going to hide but I was puking in the toilet so couldn't hide very well.

I got the glass my toothbrush was in and held it in case it was an intruder or someone who was going to kill me.

But who would want to kill me?

"Pretty Boy, where are you?" Morgan whispered, just in case I was still asleep. He looked in the main bedroom, he checked on me a couple of hours ago but I was still asleep so didn't notice. He saw I was not in bed but the TV was on. He knew I was in here. He opened the bathroom door and saw me with the white toothbrush glass in my hand and my head in the toilet puking up. He just shook his head. He knew something I didn't but what?

"Morgan, you scared me! I thought it was an intruder. I could hit you but I think I am hung-over. I don't know where I am and I don't know how I got here. Do you know anything?" I saw the dread in Morgan's deep brown eyes. I knew something happened last night. The last thing I remembered was drinking my morning coffee at home about 5 AM yesterday. I didn't know whether I wanted to know what happened yesterday but I figured if I was going to find out what happened yesterday truthfully Morgan was going to tell me.

"Do you really want to know?" Morgan said sombrely

"Yes. Why do you say it as if something awful happened?" I noticed Morgan's eyes come out of contact with mine.

"I don't want to tell you alone. I will get Garcia in here. She will make it seem much better!" Morgan said.

It sounded as if he was going to cry which was odd for him.

Something must have happened!

Another thing I thought was odd was the way I was in a quite nice hotel room and Morgan and Garcia was staying next door.

That was very odd!

There were a lot of things odd about this situation.

I swear I have never been hung over before and even when I am alone I don't sleep without some clothes on.

This was odd!


	8. Amnesia

Chapter 8

I still don't own criminal minds!

Morgan and Garcia came back into my hotel room together.

Garcia was the one to speak first.

She said with tears forming in her eyes "You really don't remember can you?"

"Remember what?" I questioned.

By the look on Garcia's face I knew it was bad.

She wasn't smiling and looked upset like she was about to cry.

"What? You two are really worrying me. What don't I remember?" I asked. I was so confused.

Garcia and Morgan exchanged looks.

Morgan sat on one side of me and Garcia sat on the other.

Morgan started "You were doing some paperwork on our latest case."

I nodded as I sort of recalled doing some paperwork yesterday but I couldn't remember what on. Morgan continued "Your phone was ringing and I was teasing you about it. Anyway you went to the toilet to answer it but it stopped ringing so you redialled it in a cubical. Anyway it was a hospital and it was something to do with your mom…"

I shook my head and started to sob and shouted "You're lying. Stop lying!"

I hit Morgan quite hard but he was prepared for it.

Garcia started to talk in a very calm voice "I understand Reid. I understand how you are feeling. I felt the same when my parents died."

"You don't Garcia. My mom isn't seriously ill, she isn't dead. Just tell me the truth. (Started to cry) Please this isn't some joke. This is my life! She is my only real family! Don't lie to me!" I spluttered. Morgan said to Garcia "I need to give Hotch a call."

Garcia just nodded.

Morgan left the room to take the call.

It was me and Garcia alone.

"You know we care about you, dearly Reid. We really do. We only came out here because you were here alone. Morgan was worried what you were going to do. I think we found you just in time." Garcia sobbed.

I had no idea what she meant so I asked "What do you mean when you say we found you just in time?"

There was a long pause then she slowly said "You was really, really drunk when I… we found you. You collapsed onto me. We found your hotel key in your pocket so we took you to your room and booked a room ourselves. Anyway me and Morgan took off your shirt, tie, watch, trousers and shoes. Umm, well anyway Morgan found some pills in your shoes. We didn't know what to do. It appeared like you had opened the plastic seal but we didn't know whether you had taken any or not? So we got the receptionist to get a clean syringe and we extracted some blood. We stored it in our mini fridge in case you didn't survive the night. (Beginning to cry) In fact we hardly got any sleep at all, Morgan was so worried you took something and was checking every half hour to see if you were alive. Seriously if you had died, Morgan would blame himself for not being there for you while your mom was dying. Honestly Reid for a man with an IQ of 187 you can be really stupid sometimes!"

Morgan stomped back into the bathroom and shouted "Do you believe me and Garcia?"

I didn't know what to really say.

On one hand they have lied to me before and my mom being on death's door was upsetting and hard to believe but on the other hand Morgan is like a brother to me surely he wouldn't lie to me.

I didn't know.

He shouted "You sicken me. You can't even tell me whether you believe me or not. I saved you're a** last night, if it weren't for me, you probably would have overdosed or died. You know I would lie to you about something so big. And I was thinking of not telling Hotch about the drugs we found in your shoes but your just a scrawny a**hole. You don't deserve any of us especially me! I was even thinking about leaving the identity fraud but no you deserve everything you get. I hate you! I am leaving. Expect a phone call from Hotch soon."

I was breaking down; I had never seen Morgan so angry before.

Not even with an unsub!

I could see Garcia was shocked.

"I am leaving now, you can stay with this scrawny piece of s**t if you want. But I'm not." Morgan shouted towards her.

"Please, Angel face. I love you and you love Reid. Take some time out of here. Go back home. I don't want you to be upset my chocolate god of thunder. Do I?! Go back I'll look after him. You need some time away, to sleep. Don't make any rash decisions. Ok. Go to the hotel room we booked and go to sleep. I will make sure nothing will happen." Garcia said in a calm manner. She was confused but knew she couldn't upset either of us.

Garcia's words seemed to help Morgan.

He turned from a hulk style monster to just a cranky, tired man.

Garcia always made Morgan feel better.

He left the room in a bit of a strop and just said "I won't leave the hotel if you won't baby girl. But I have to leave this room. Ok, see you later. I need to catch some Zzz. Goodbye my baby girl."

"See you later my chocolate Adonis." Garcia said smiling.

Morgan left the room.

I was sure he wouldn't do anything until he had slept but there was a bit of unpredictability to his actions lately.

He wouldn't shout at me, unless he thought I was going to make a really bad decision or if he thought I had made an awful decision.

Did he really think I had taken drugs?

Oh did I?

Could I really take drugs after my dilaudid addiction? I

haven't touched painkillers let alone illegal substances since.

So many questions, not enough answers.


	9. How We Found you

Chapter 9

I don't own criminal minds!

Garcia escorted me back to the soft, giant bed and started to talk "You know Derek loves you dearly?"

I nodded as I knew he did.

He loved me like a brother!

She continued "He wouldn't lie to you, if he knew the lie would hurt you. You know that don't you?" I nodded.

I couldn't believe that he would make me upset by lying to me.

She further continued "I am sure somewhere, inside. You know he isn't lying. But I also know you don't want to believe what he said about your mom. Call Hotch. He knows a lot about this. Apparently, according to Morgan, you went to his office first. Just call him. I am sure he can tell you what happened. But just make sure you mention nothing about having drugs. I don't think he will take it very lightly!"

I nodded and understood what she meant.

If Hotch knew I would have no life as soon as I went back to Quantico.

"Do you want to call him?" Garcia asked.

"No I can't risk him questioning me can you tell me what happened from where Morgan left off?" I replied. I might let slip about the drugs. I couldn't afford that to happen!

Garcia nodded and continued the story "Well, anyway you broke down in Hotch's office and he got you on a flight to Las Vegas and made sure someone escorted you to the hospital. It was only a couple of hours before she died. Anyway once she had died Hotch got a phone call from the hospital saying your mother had died. When Hotch asked where you were the doctor had no idea so Hotch was worried. He sent us back to our desks and anyway, you know I have tabs on everyone's business. Well I saw someone was using Morgan's credit card. I called Morgan over to my office and he was surprised but we had a look to see where the purchase was made. It was in a hotel in Las Vegas, so we could guess it was you. We told Hotch a bit of a lie and said I had saw you used a credit card in Las Vegas. Anyway we said we would track you down and look after you. He said to us to take this as some personal time but if a case came up we would have to come back. You can have as much leave as you want. He said. Anyway we came here and booked the room next door. We knocked on your door and saw you weren't in so we went looking. When we found you, you looked like a zombie and you passed out. Me and Morgan have been looking after you all night basically."

I took in all this information but didn't understand everything.

How could I remember something which happened over 25 years ago but not remember something which happened less than 25 hours ago?

* * *

Morgan was in hotel room it was almost exactly the same layout as Reid's was but it didn't feel the same.

The room had a lighter atmosphere.

It allowed him to think.

He was still mad at Reid but he felt guilty about what he had said to Reid but he was mad at him. Morgan thought about it, if it was him he would get hammered but never ever think about drugs. Maybe Reid's emotional health was worse than he thought.

He wondered whether to call Hotch but decided to wait.

If he saw Reid take anything in the next week the person on the other line of the phone would defiantly be Hotch!


	10. Garcia

Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds.

After Garcia made me part of the bed, she left the room and said if I needed anything just to call her. I was left all alone.

I felt like I needed to do something but I didn't know what.

The worst thing about all of this is I felt as if I was hurting everyone around me and if I could them what I thought it would just upset them more.

I felt too guilty.

I didn't want to hurt the team especially Morgan and Garcia but I knew I had hurt them.

I don't know how and I don't know why but I felt as if something was very, very wrong.

Garcia walked down to the hotel bar and ordered herself a cocktail.

It had been a weird time in Las Vegas.

It was a crazy time really, she had never seen Morgan so angry but she found it weirdly sexy.

She did look in the hotel room to see if he was in there but she couldn't see him in there.

She had assumed he had gone down to the bar.

If he wasn't working or in his apartment, he would be in a bar somewhere.

The hotel bar was alright.

It was much better than the bar she and Morgan had found Reid in last night.

The walls were painted a deep crimson colour and the floor was covered in a black carpet.

The bar it's self was black with a glass top.

The barman was in his early 30s and had short, dark hair. He was thin but very fit.

If she wasn't head over heels in love with Morgan, she would be all over him!

She looked to see whether Morgan was in there.

She didn't see him but sat on a bar stool regardless and ordered her cocktail.

The thing Garcia liked about cocktails was that they were colourful, tasted really nice and was full of alcohol.

She needed a lot of alcohol now especially as she was playing mom to Reid.

Arggh she thought to herself as she slowly sipped her cocktail.

The cocktail somehow let her let go.

She forgot that she was in an average hotel bar and thought of Morgan.

She just wanted to see Morgan.

She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck.

She whispered "Morgan? Is that you?"

As she turned around, a man dressed in black with a gun in his hand shot her in the kidneys. Everything went silent as the gun was shot.

The barman started to dial the police when the gunman shot him as well.

He shot everyone in the room and took Garcia.

This wasn't his total plan but he had achieved what he had wanted.


	11. What happened?

Chapter 11

I don't own Criminal Minds. There is one swear word in this chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews! Thanks for reading my story. You guys are epic! :)

I awoke to the sound of gun shots coming from downstairs.

My instincts told me to go in there but my brain told me to get changed and hide somewhere.

I could guess either Garcia or Morgan either shot someone or most likely got shot.

The coward inside of me got changed into a pair of brown chinos and quickly draped a shirt over my shoulders and hid in the wardrobe.

I knew I was being cowardly but if the killer killed one of them I might be next.

I waited till I heard sirens coming from outside to escape from the wardrobe.

For all I knew the killer could be waiting outside but I assumed he or she would have escaped before the cops and the medics arrived.

I had buttoned the shirt up in the wardrobe and put on a pair of shoes.

I grabbed my gun and F.B.I badge and slowly walked out of the wardrobe.

I heard a knock on the door.

I looked through the eyehole and saw it was Morgan.

I answered the door slightly bemused because I thought he was still mad at me.

It looked like he had been crying, I welcomed him in.

He sobbed as I asked "What happened?"

He continued to sob as he answered "Someone shot Garcia and dragged her round the back of the building…"

I interrupted "How did you see it?"

He continued to sob as he continued to speak "I heard the gunshots and went downstairs to investigate. I saw a man drag a human body away. I only saw the shoes but I knew it was Garcia. Anyway I followed him but got to the back of the hotel. The guy was stuffing her in the boot of a car and was about to drive off. He saw me and started to shoot at me. I hid behind a wall because I wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest. I dialled the phone and told the police what happened. By the time the shooting had stopped, the car had driven away. This was all my fault I should have stayed with her."

I shook my head.

It wasn't Morgan's fault, if it was anyone's fault it was mine.

If I didn't come here, if I didn't get Morgan so angry, if I hadn't been such an asshole we wouldn't be in this situation.

Garcia was too good for her own good.

I said rather shakingly "It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I am so sorry." Morgan was not angry like I would expect him to be.

He was really sad.

Then he said "I have to look for her, but I don't know where to start. I need some help looking. I need to look for her." I nodded. I understood what he was going on about.

He loved her but couldn't do anything.

"Let's start by asking people in the bars nearby…" I said.

I was just as shaken by what we had just found out.

We walked to the bar Morgan and Garcia had found me in last night.

We knew that someone must have known.

Maybe someone saw and then went to a nearby bar.

Maybe someone knew the car and the person behind it.

Maybe we could find Garcia without the rest of the team.

That was probably a long shot anyway.

"Shall we call Hotch? Just to tell him Garcia has been shot and kidnaped" I asked.

Morgan shook his head "No, He will find out, either from the Las Vegas PD or from the news. I know the local PD will get the team involved because an FBI agent was kidnapped. We need to hunt for her now before the unsub hurts her anymore."

"Shouldn't we just tell them we are alright?" I asked.

Morgan shook his head again

"No, if they want to find us they will call me. Let's just hunt for this unsub" I nodded this visit to Las Vegas was a painful one.

This trip seemed to be getting worse as the trip went on.


	12. The Woman at the Bar

Chapter 12

I don't own criminal minds. This chapter has a bit of bad language and drink references. I am sorry the last chapter was a bit rubbish but I needed it to be like it so that the next part of the story made more sense. Sorry the chapter was rubbish but I hope you all like this chapter a bit more. This is still in Reid's point of view in case this chapter and the next few chapters are a bit confusing.

Garcia woke in a dazed haze.

Her vision was very blurry and she could only see blobs of colour.

She could work out there was one other person in the room.

The room was dark and only had one small light flickering in the middle of the room.

The room was concrete.

The walls and floor wasn't decorated and it was quite cold.

She was alone and scared.

She was worried and just hoped the team would find her before the son of a bitch killed her.

Morgan and me sat down at the bar, it felt weird. As if I'd been there before but I couldn't recall anything. Morgan exclaimed to the barman "We are wondering whether you know anything about a disappearance of a lady…" Morgan paused as I continued "Her name is Penelope Garcia and she is his girlfriend and a close friend of mine. She disappeared earlier today from the hotel across the road…"

"Ok man, I think I know some people who knew something about it. They're over there.I'll get you a drink to help you relax!" The barman said.

I knew he needed the business and would serve us even if we didn't want to get drunk.

"Trust me I don't want to drink. I need to find my girl. This day has been shit for me especially. My girlfriend has been shot and could be dead but I can't see her because she was taken by the sick killer." Morgan snapped.

Morgan began to cry again.

This wasn't like him.

He wanted to search for Garcia as if he had lost a winning lottery but he needed leads to find whoever had taken her.

We sat down at a table with a European woman and a motor biker from Texas. The barman gave us two giant pint glasses full with a deep purple liquid he whispered "On the house. You two sound like you have had a rough day. These two came out of the hotel at about 10.30." They both nodded in unison.

"Is your girl a part of the F.B.I or something? They're looking for a few people: three F.B.I agent, one woman and two men, and about ten others." The barman said before leaving us four alone.

I questioned him on where he heard and he said the radio.

We downed the purple liquid.

It was a foul taste.

It was like the taste of burnt vodka.

Although the taste was awful, it helped forget everything.

We only drunk to be polite.

After the first sip I forgot the foul taste.

At the middle of the first pint glass, I forgot why we were here. I still knew Garcia was missing but my limbs seemed to be slow and rigid. So were Morgan's.

By the time we had finished our second Bruka (the purple liquid) we forgot about Garcia, my mom's death and even that we were part of the F.B.I.

By the time we finished our third one we forgot our names and where we were staying.

By the fourth one we forgot everything including where we were born and where we lived.

A white woman with long, ginger, luscious hair and beautiful curves and huge boobs came over to us.

"Hello, boys. Do you want some company?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

She sat down on a stool in between us and licked her big red lips and twisted her body towards me and started to play with her hair.

"So what's your name handsome?" She asked me.

I couldn't recall my own name but somewhere in my mind a name popped up so I slurred it "Derek Morgan!"

"Oh, that's such a sexy name. Do you want to come with me?" Before I knew it she dragged my hand onto hers and led me out.

She led me to a dark alley around five minutes away.

I was astounded to see so many police cars about but none of them saw me and her.

I must have passed out because when I woke up, I was no longer in a dark alley I was in a white room with my arms and legs tied to a bed.


	13. The Team and a Very Drunk Morgan

Chapter 13

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Morgan was still sitting at the bar when Reid was taken by the woman.

Morgan just thought it was a hooker taking a man who looked like he needed some fun.

Morgan forgot that Reid was his friend and Reid never interacted romantically with hookers.

Reid didn't call out, he didn't go against his will in fact he went because he wanted to go.

Morgan started to make his way to a hotel he had been recommended by the barman.

The one across the road.

The one the cops were swarming around.

As Morgan stumbled towards the hotel, a cop stopped him and asked "Where are you going?"

Morgan slurred "To the hotel. Why?"

The cop looked at him with a questionable look.

"Do you know what happened this afternoon?" The policeman asked.

He shook his head.

He barely remembered what had happened an hour ago let alone 8-9 hours ago.

"Well, about 8/9 hours ago a man came into the hotel, shot a couple of people and took a female F.B.I agent. We are trying to find her and a couple of male F.B.I agents and about 3 people. Wait… You look familiar. Let me get my superior," The policeman said as he began to run to an authoritive man.

The policeman shouted to a man "Is this one of them guys you're looking for?"

A tall, white man with black, short hair and dark eyes who was wearing a suit came over and said "Morgan, you're alright. For a moment, we thought the unsub kidnapped you too."

"I am sorry. How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Morgan questioned, he just remembered his own name.

"JJ get over here I think Morgan is really intoxicated. Can you sober him up please?" Hotch asked.

The blond woman took Morgan into a black SUV and drove to a local diner.

The floor was tiled red and white and the walls were painted white.

The seats were red and the tables were white.

A tall woman with dark hair and green eyes who was wearing a white dress and a pink piny asked the blond woman (JJ) what she wanted.

JJ replied "Could I have something to sober him up please?"

"Sure , do you want anything else?" The waitress asked.

JJ shook her head and started looking at Morgan funny

"I get it. You're F.B.I and you have been looking for me. But one thing I don't is why do you want to sober me up? Is it for questioning or something?" Morgan asked.

JJ shook her head and looked like she was smirking "You really don't know who I am or who Hotch is. Do you?"

Morgan looked her fully in the eyes and said "I don't. Should I?"

"Your name is Derek Morgan. Your mother is called Fran and you have two sisters (Sarah and Desiree) and your father is dead. You are a B.A.U special agent. Your specialty is obsessional crimes and explosives. You were born on the 6th of June 1973. You grew up in a tough Chicago neighbourhood. You are in a relationship with Penelope Garcia, who also works for the B.A.U, who has been shot and kidnaped. We are trying to find another member of the team who you treat like a brother and came all the way out here to find. To look after him. Me and the man in the suit, Hotch, are also part of the team. We came here to find you, all of you!" JJ continued

"Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head but he knew she was telling him the truth about his family and stuff.

"Well, get sobered up. Even though you don't know who we are or anything we still need you. I am going to the loo. Finish your coffee." JJ commanded.

* * *

That's when he saw Morgan, all alone and vulnerable.

This was the time to strike but he knew it couldn't be him to go and snatch him.

It had to be her but she was still busy with Reid.

Why couldn't she just leave them for a while, while they were still intoxicated?

Arghh women he thought to himself.


	14. The Evil Woman and the Evil Man

Chapter 14

I don't own criminal minds. Thanks for the Reviews!

Alex got to her hotel.

She travelled to Las Vegas with Hotch, JJ and Rossi.

The plane ride had been really quiet and quite awkward.

No-one dared to talk.

They had all saw the CCTV footage of Garcia being shot and being dragged by a blurry black figure.

If Garcia was back she could work out who it was.

But she was the one taken and Reid was the only one no-one had found.

She could only think the worst had happened and both agents were dead.

She didn't like the thought but she thought realistically. If someone could take two F.B.I agents, why wouldn't they kill them?

She just hoped there was time to save them and that the unsub wouldn't try to take anyone else.

Alex called room service to order a bottle of wine.

She didn't want to go to the bar.

She was sure at least one member of the team would be down there drowning their sorrows and she wanted to drown hers on her own at her own pace.

There was a knock on the door so Alex answered it.

A man with a knife in his hand was in her doorway.

She didn't have her gun to hand and the only thing which she knew might save her was her scream. But the man silenced her before she could.

He pulled off his dark mask and hid the knife and mask in his bag.

She carried her to his car round the back of the hotel. He had got tired of waiting for her to show up to take Derek Morgan so decided to strike the next victim Alex Blake.

She was middle aged but was easier to put in the boot than Penelope Garcia (their fourth victim).

He started to drive away when he noticed one of the doors was open.

He pulled over in a nearby layby and checked all the doors were closed.

Luckily it was only the passenger door which wasn't closed properly.

For a moment he was worried he hadn't closed the boot properly and Alex Blake had escaped.

He knew that he needed to videotape the members he had already captured and scare the rest of team into compliance.

* * *

I had woken up a couple of hours ago.

It was dark and I was still tied to the bed but had been gaged.

A woman came in.

I didn't recognise her.

She was tall, slim, had big boobs, ginger haired and green eyes.

She came over to me and stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "We have got you, Penelope Garcia and Alex Blake. So do you want to tell me your real name, Spencer Reid?" The woman had a whip in her hand.

I squealed as she raised the whip and it had landed on my stomach.

The pain was bad but not unbearable.

I had experience much worse but then she got a small white bowl full of a salt and rubbed it into the whip wound and laughed as the pain became awful.

"No, Mr Reid. You have one chance. I will remove the gag for precisely one minute and you have the chance to say your full name. Any shit then you will regret it! Got it?" She said.

I nodded because I knew she meant what she said and would have no hesitation to kill me or hurt me.

She took the gag off my mouth and I sobbed "My name is Dr Spencer Reid."

She smiled "Good. You can ask me one question, if you like."

I gasped because I didn't expect that but I was still sobbing.

"Where are my family? My team?" I asked.

She moved her wrist upwards and laughed "Miss Penelope Garcia is alive in a dark room and Alex Blake is alive and we have taken her. Your team is looking for you and Miss Garcia but they still think Mrs Blake is in her hotel room. You're lucky if I wasn't waiting for you to wake up from your first aesthetic, we would have taken Derek Morgan. I am going to put you back to sleep." She said as she injected me with some clear drug and as soon as all the liquid had drained from the syringe I felt drowsy and passed out.


	15. Morgan's memories

Chapter 15

I don't own criminal minds.

Then Morgan remembered everything. The coffee had been the best hangover cure for the Bruka. He remembered everything up to the first Bruka he drank. Everything went blurry from there. "Do you remember anything, Morgan?" JJ asked

"Oh my god, how did I get here? Why are you here JJ? Is it because of Garcia?" Morgan was kind of confused because the last thing he remembered was sitting at a bar opposite the hotel with Reid. "Good to have you back Morgan. There are four people missing. Garcia, Reid and a couple who was staying at the hotel but we think they went to a casino nearby so we are just investigating it. Now we found you and you were really confused, you even forgot who me and Hotch was. We had to do a blood test. I just want to know before the results come back you didn't take any drugs or anything purposely? Did you?"

Morgan shook his head but said "The barman gave me and Reid this drink called Bruka. Anyway I don't know what was in it but I forgot everything. Since that coffee I remember most of what happened before I drunk it but after I drunk it everything was a blur…"

JJ interrupted "Where did you drink this drink?"

"The bar opposite the hotel." Morgan exclaimed.

JJ said "Come on we need to talk to Hotch. He will have questions for you."

JJ and Morgan drove to the local police department headquarters. JJ escorted Morgan to a questioning room. It had one small window and had grey walls and floor. One of the walls was mirrored but he knew behind the mirrored wall were cops and some of the B.A.U. There always was! He sat down opposite another table which was behind a small table. In the other seat was Hotch, he looked concerned. "Hello, Morgan. I am going to question you over the disappearances of Agents Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. Now I am sure you know what happens in interviews but I am required to say it anyway anything you say can be used in evidence and you are allowed to have access to a lawyer. So do you want or require anything before we begin?" Morgan shook his head. He was sure he wouldn't need a lawyer.

From behind the mirrored glass Rossi and JJ were watching Hotch question Morgan. "Does Hotch really think Morgan had anything to do with Reid and Garcia's disappearances?" Rossi whispered to JJ. She just shrugged and said "He was the last one to Reid and could know where he went. But I don't think he is responsible" They both nodded in agreement. Morgan would never kidnap Garcia and Reid and he would never ever shot Garcia. But a big question in all of the team's minds was where were Reid and Garcia?

A call came in especially for Agent Aaron from the Las Vegas PD. "I need to talk to agent Aaron Hotchner. It is about his missing agents." It wasn't an average phone call it was from him. The brightness killer.


	16. Deals and Threats

Chapter 16

I don't own Criminal Minds. There is some bad Language in this chapter.

"Hello, Mr Hotchner…" A mysterious voice said

"Who are you and why do you want to speak precisely to me?" Hotch questioned.

"I am the brightness killer and I just wanted to say there is a whole group of us. You might call us a terrorist group but really we have one target and that is you Mr Hotchner. We want to leave you powerless, defenceless. Then we will move in. We already have your two cleverest agents and your linguist expert. We have left your strongest agent mentally unfit for service. He is responsible for your youngest agent being taken. He is a fucking whore. You could put all your agents and their families into protective custody but we would still find them. Just pray that your agents don't get too clever and try to escape!" Then the phone went dead.

Rossi was the first one to ask "So what do we do now?" That was Hotch was thinking. He needed the team to know that their families were at risk but how.

"So Spencer Reid, I will do a bargain with you," A voice exclaimed as I woke up. I uttered the word "What?"

"I will let your father go if you say you love me .If you don't I will kill him." The voice said. I was disgusted. Whoever the voice was tied me to the bed, only gave me water and one piece of bread a day and only ungagged me when she wanted me to speak. How could I love such a woman? "You have 5 seconds Spencer!" The voice exclaimed.

I shouted "If you do kill my father, when the F.B.I find you. You will be convicted of murder and kidnapping two F.B.I agents."

"You obviously don't love him." I heard a gunshot and then I was put back to sleep.

How dare he not love me? He is clever and he should know we are perfect for each other. Is he just another stupid man? No he can't be or else why would my boss (the brightness hunter) want him alive? She thought. She had always been judged. Everyone had thought she was a dumb whore who could be paid to do whatever they wanted. The brightness killer had been the only exception. He was nice, kind. He understood. He was the only one who truly understood! He had unlocked her potential and she loved, respected, him for that. Why did he want this scrawny rat that didn't look rich but very nerdy? It just wasn't like him. But then she looked in his pockets and found an F.B.I badge and knew that Dr Reid hadn't been lying when he said she might be convicted of kidnaping an F.B.I agent. She needed to call him to make sure he knew what he was doing.

Hotch released Morgan from questioning. He knew it wouldn't be beneficial to any of the team to keep pressing Morgan for answers to questions he had himself. Hotch needed to tell everyone their family was at risk. But were they though? He thought. Could the unsub just be threating to take their families away? He couldn't risk it. If any of his team was killed or any of the team's family was killed he couldn't live with himself. He would have to step down as leader. He just couldn't let his mind go there he just had to think he would find Reid and Garcia before anything else happened. But he had to warn everyone but how?


	17. Missing Kids and Bad Things

Chapter 17

I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for the reviews which are making me continue my epic story. Thanks you guys all are epic! Also the last chapter had the 10 thousand word in it. Thank you guys for reading it this far!

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and JJ were in the sheriff's office. "So my mom, Will and Henry are all at risk. I have to warn them." JJ panicked as she didn't know where Henry (her son) and Will (her husband) were. They were the two most important people in her life. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to them. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Reid and Garcia. She hated herself for not going with Morgan and Garcia to find Reid. Maybe there would have been a different outcome. If she kept thinking those thoughts it would tear up from the inside. She would be no good for anyone.

Hotch worked out there was 20 people who could possibly be taken. He already knew for sure 3 were taken (Reid, Garcia and Blake) but he didn't know whether anyone else had been taken. "What shall we do, Aaron?" Rossi asked. Two phones started buzzing, JJ's and Hotch's. They picked up their phones almost in unison and answered them. On JJ's it was Will and on Hotch's it was Jessica.

Both calls ended a same with crying from both parents. It was rare to see Hotch so emotional. Obviously Henry and Jack had been taken.

JJ went into self-destruct mode. How could anyone take her baby? Why would they? There were more but she couldn't bare her darling son being taken away. She decided she would be no good to the team like this. She knew Hotch would work doubly as hard because outside of work Jack was his life. He couldn't bear to lose him. She made her way to the new hotel the team was staying in. The previous one was considered too unsafe because Alex had been stabbed and kidnapped from there. She was standing at the front of the hotel when he saw her. It was ideal timing. No-one would suspect her missing until it was too late and she was completely isolated. He thought.

Hotch was on a mission… to find his son. He didn't know what to do. He had Kevin trying to hack into phone signals to try and track where the phone call came from but so far he couldn't track anything. Kevin was a novice compared to Garcia (the Genius sensei) and he was supposed to be the second best in the F.B.I. He dreaded to think what the 10th best was like. He had Morgan and Rossi looking again at the crime scenes where Garcia and Blake had been taken. He, himself, had been trying to make a profile but the ways the agents had been taken had all been different. He had Kevin look over the footage with recognition software. He found there was more than one unsub. This either meant one of two things, a terrorism cell or a pair of unsubs. He knew it had to be more than two unsubs as it wouldn't be possible to get to New York and Quantico at the same time and make sure the other captives didn't run away. This was bad. If there was a whole group of people after the F.B.I. This could only be bad. He had to tell the team. He had to tell the press. He had to tell the sheriff. But he couldn't cause widespread panic. This could only mean bad things!


	18. The Film Camera

Chapter 18

I don't own Criminal Minds. One bit of bad language in this chapter.

"Hello Kevin. What is a matter?" Hotch said through the phone.

"Okay, I looked around and found something on youtube."

"What is it Kevin?"

"Ok, don't freak but there are live feeds from everyone. I mean everyone." Hotch disconnected the phone he had to make sure Kevin wasn't exaggerating. He clicked on a link to a video called 'F.B.I hostages part one.' There was a three square by three square square on the screen. In three of the squares were Garcia, Reid and Blake. In two of the square were his baby boy and JJ's son. This sicko had Reid chained to a bed, Garcia strapped to a chair and Blake chained to a wall. They were sick. The even sicker thing was that there was more than one person behind this and he knew it. Both children were strapped to the floor and Henry had been forced to wear a baby grow. These people were sickos. He called Rossi and Morgan back he had to show them this. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner,"

"I see you saw the video. Now I will let three people go if you give yourself up and I will promise to leave Rossi and Morgan alone. Only if you give yourself up." A mysterious exclaimed.

"How?" Hotch questioned the mysterious voice on the other end of the line. He didn't like making deals but he knew that would be the only way to guarantee that some people from his team and his son would be alright. "You will go to your hotel room alone. Don't have any cop back up or anything like that or else your son gets killed." The mysterious voice exclaimed. Hotch knew this was the only way to stop him so he said "Yes. I will go to my room in ten minutes. Can I choose who I let go?"

"Yes sure!"

"Ok, I have chosen. Let go of Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia and Jack Hotchner and I will come and you can take me." Hotch was remarkably calm but inside all his walls were breaking down.

"You are playing god Mr Hotchner but I will have some fun with you! See you soon Mr Hotchner!" Hotch hoped, he thought he had done the right thing. But something niggled away at him as he walked out of the police department and drove to the hotel. What did he mean you are playing god and what did he mean when he said you are playing god? Hotch thought although it was too late to turn back now.

I woke up when the woman was undressing me. "Ahh now is my fun." She whispered to herself. I was still tied to the bed but she had untied one of my arms to get my shirt off. "Why do you want me?" I questioned as it didn't make any sense. She drained all my energy and only gave me one piece of bread and a glass of water a day. I knew soon I would die of dehydration or malnutrition. "Like I said, he wanted you. Anyway he told me to undress you completely!" She pulled off my shoes and socks. Then she pulled off my brown chinos. The last thing I had on was my underpants. "I have to make sure your team can see you while I do this." She turned on the camera, put on a black mask and made sure I faced the camera. She got a pair of scissors and started to cut my underwear. I wanted to scream but I didn't have the energy. The evil bitch knew it would humiliated me. Maybe that was her plan. I knew she was evil!

"Stop! Actually continue. I was just going to tell you we are letting this one go." A male voice said "What do you mean you're letting this one go. I haven't properly tortured him yet!" The woman exclaimed. It made me wonder what she meant by I haven't properly tortured him yet. She had starved me, starved me of water, denied me access to my family, humiliated me in front of an audience of people, strapped me to a bed, whipped me, beat me and killed my father in front of me. If that isn't torture I don't know what is. But then it dawned on was she going to rape me? Was that what she meant? I had so many questions and not enough answers. It was like at the start of a case where there seems no logical answer to who the killer was. "It's your lucky day, Mr Reid." She injected me again. When I woke up I was in the middle of a desert, naked and all alone!


	19. Hell Holes

Chapter 19

I don't own Criminal minds. One rude reference but I won't tell you what will happen.

Garcia awoke again in her cell once again. She had guessed she had been in this grey empty cell for about 3 days but it had felt she had been in there for three months. This sicko was going to pay for what he had done! She was sure of it. Either she was going to kill him or Morgan was. When she thought of Morgan, she started to cry. She was so guilty. If she had just stayed in the hotel room for a few minutes longer, she wouldn't be here. It was her fault. But then she thought about it, it wasn't her fault at all. It was the sickos fault. The sicko had left her naked and hungry. He only came if he wanted to rape her or if he wanted her to know something bad had happened. He was a sicko with no soul. She always liked to see the good in people but she couldn't see any good at all in him. "It's your lucky day. Your boss is happy to exchange his life, his freedom for you, Spencer Reid and his son's to be released. Soon you will be back with you baby boy, your chocolate Adonis, your Morgan. Don't worry if your boss doesn't do anything funny, you and all the rest of your team and their family will be fine and won't be kidnapped. They should be fine. Pity for you my boss doesn't want you for another half hour. You should know by now what to do!" The man in black undid his trousers and made sure Penelope Garcia this time. If she didn't he would just have to be violent again.

I woke up in the desert, dehydrated, all alone and naked. I felt vulnerable and knew if I didn't get some water soon I would probably die out here. I didn't want to die without saying goodbye to everyone. I didn't want to die here in this sandy hellhole! The sun was right in the middle of the sky I assumed it must have been around midday. I was all alone and scared. I didn't know what to do but I knew what I had to do… get back to the team as quickly as I could.

Hotch was waiting in his hotel waiting for his impending kidnap. He lied down in the bed. He tried to stay calm but he knew that would be near enough impossible lying down. He couldn't cry just in case anyone heard him and knocked. Even though he was going to be taken and unspeakable things would inevitably happen to him, he didn't want anyone to worry about him and seem to get in the way or even worse call the police. If anyone did he knew the unsub would kill his son. He couldn't live if his son died. His soul mate (Haley) died a few years ago and that was unbearable. If his son died, he would have to die too. Actually he would die too. He couldn't live with himself if he knew he could have prevented his son's death but didn't. He stood up and looked over his hotel balcony. "Las Vegas is beautiful isn't it?" a familiar voice said sweetly.

"Even better at night though. Why are you here David? I thought I told you to stay at the police station?"

"I am sorry but as soon as you put that phone down, me and Morgan noticed you was very withdrawn. When we asked you where you were going you was very vague. Don't worry Morgan's at the station. What did they say?"

Hotch started sobbing "David he said he would release three people of my choice if I came here and didn't tell anyone else. If there was police swarming around he would kill Jack. I couldn't bare that after what happened to Haley. I would have to die if Jack died. He is the only reason why I do what I do. He is pushing me live each and every day." There was knock on the door, both men looked at each other and nodded. They both knew who was behind the door… one of the unsubs. Most likely the leader of the gang . Hotch answered the door because he knew he would most likely shoot Jack and Rossi if he didn't answer the door.

A man dressed in all black was in the other side of the door. He had no weapon this time but he didn't have any other liberties. He could kill those liberties once he got him!


	20. Garcia's pond

Chapter 20

I don't own Criminal minds.

As Hotch opened the door, a fist punched him in the face. Luckily Rossi had his gun in his hand and shot the man in the arm. Rossi grabbed his cuffs and sprinted over to the unsub before he could run away. "Where is Jack?" Hotch shouted.

"Don't worry Hotch. We'll find out where everyone is through this weasel. Won't we weasel?" Rossi picked the weasel up by his neck and took off the mask. He saw a young man who looked very familiar.

When Garcia awoke. She was naked and on a wooden raft. She was in a middle of a giant pond. She couldn't see land, only water. At least if she felt thirsty anytime soon she had plenty of water to drink, she thought. Then she looked at the water. Instead of being blue it was green and she thought about it. There was probably loads of filthy animals who lived in the water. The thought of having to survive on this water was making Garcia feel queasy. Then she thought about it she had been feeling queasy for the past couple of days. Could she? No she thought. But then she thought about it. Maybe she was actually pregnant. It was possible; she had missed a period and had intercourse with Morgan. The more she thought about it, the more likely she thought she was pregnant. She had to get back to land to see Morgan, to be with the team, to be back to herself. She pushed her arms forward and started to swim.

The water seemed to stick to her skin and the sun seemed to become more intense and hotter. Even though she was in water, she was sweating. She had got a good kilometre away from the wooden raft but still couldn't see any land. Garcia started to give up! She began to lose faith and hope. This wasn't like Garcia and she didn't like it. The more she swum the more hopeless her situation seemed. She was running out of hope, running out of energy and running out of faith she was going to see Morgan or any of the team again. This sicko was going to win! She thought if they found her it would be in a couple of weeks or a couple of months before anyone found her. She was going to be unrecognisable and the police, the F.B.I and her team (most importantly) wouldn't have any evidence to pin down the sicko who had shot, kidnapped, raped, starved and dumped her in the middle of nowhere. She didn't want that! A sudden sense of determination ran through her veins. Some where the Penelope Garcia everyone knew had came back and she was going to make sure she wasn't going back down without a fight.

Out of somewhere she pushed herself to swim. She told herself not to stop until she had reached land. Near early evening she could see some forest in the distance. Even though she was close to passing out and dying, Garcia knew she had to reach land to have any hope at all of surviving the night. She pushed herself so hard. It was unbelievable. It was Garcia! She was incredible, She was a survivor! She managed to reach land before she passed out.


	21. Reid's and Morgan's hell

Chapter 21

I don't own Criminal minds.

"Please god. Don't let my baby girl die! Please," Morgan preyed although there were tears streaming from his eyes "Don't worry. She is strong! If she wasn't she would have died by now. You stay here Morgan. Me and Hotch will help search for Reid, Blake and JJ and JJ's son. We found Hotch's son and Garcia I am sure we can find everyone else!" Rossi said.

"She will wake up soon. You should be there as you two are an item!" Hotch whispered in Morgan's ear. Morgan didn't care what anyone was saying he just wanted Garcia to be ok. Nothing more, nothing less. Hotch and Rossi left the hospital hoping to find other members of the team alive. They couldn't face another loss.

I was still no closer to food or water. It had been at least twelve hours. The sky was turning a dark blue and the only things lighting it was white dots called stars. I was getting desperate. I knew soon if I didn't get any water I would die. I didn't want to die here. I wanted people to find me, to help me! I knew people wouldn't randomly be walking in the middle of the desert but that was the only little bit of hope I had. I hoped my team would have helicopters overhead, people searching for me on foot and by car. I hoped someone would find me before I died. That way I could say goodbye!

Morgan sat next to Garcia's bed. She still hadn't woken up and the doctors said that he should get some rest but Morgan had to be there when she woke up. He just had to. She was quite peaceful when she slept. Her hair was a bit messy but he didn't mind. He thought about the horrors she must have went through. He knew she would never quite be the same as she was but he was going to stick with her. No matter what happened! She was perfect for him. Morgan just held her hand while he was praying for her to be fine and wake up. He couldn't live if she died. He had nothing else to live for if she died. Garcia was his world! Suddenly Morgan felt his hand being squeezed. "Baby girl don't worry I am here now. I will make sure nothing will happen to you. You are in the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle that you survived. You were severely dehydrated and starving. I don't want to ask you any questions about what they did to you but I think once Hotch and Rossi hear you have woken up. They will rush down here and probably ask you some questions. Do you want anything?" Morgan's mouth was moving at a pace of 100 words a minute. He was so happy and pleased she had woken up but he was weary of what to say in case anything upset her. "What happened when I passed out on the shore between the lake and the forest?" Morgan looked down and started to speak "An elderly man who was walking his dog found you about 7 PM and called the police because he thought you were dead and someone had dumped you there. But you weren't dead so the ambulance took you here and put you on morphine and a saline drip. They sorted out your gun shot and saw you had some bruising so made sure that was sorted out. They thought there might be a chance that he sexually assaulted you so when the nurse comes around, she might ask if you want to take a pregnancy test. Ok?"

"How long was I gone?" Garcia questioned

"You were gone about 5 days." Morgan answered.

"Hello, I assume you are Miss Garcia's relative?" A nurse asked "Yeah you could sort of say that. I am Miss Garcia's boyfriend. Call me Derek, Derek Morgan." Morgan shook her hand.

"Ok miss Garcia, I am obliged to ask whether you want any tests, at all?"

Garcia nodded "I would like a pregnancy test please." Garcia whispered to the nurse.

"Sure. I will have to take a urine sample. If you are pregnant would you want a miscarriage?" Garcia shook her head. Even if it was the sicko's child she couldn't kill an unborn child and she was sure Morgan would stick with her and the baby even if it wasn't his. He was loyal and nice like that.

"Ok Mr Morgan I will have to ask you to get out of the room for a moment if that is ok?" Morgan nodded and left the two ladies in the room together. He had to call Rossi and Hotch anyway to tell them she had woken up. He knew if they spoke to her, they would find Reid and the rest of the team. That's what he hoped anyway!

I could hear something overhead. I didn't know what it was but I was starting to feel drowsy and began to imagine things were there which weren't there. At one point I imagined an elephant and Zebra chasing each other. But this desert was empty apart from a couple of rattlesnakes and a whole lot of sand. I felt like I couldn't walk any further and a sudden dizzy spell came over me. I collapsed! I was alone in the middle of an empty desert. I didn't have any food or water. I just hoped someone would find me before my hopeless efforts to find a road which car drove down ended in me losing my life.

"Ok tell her we are on our way." Hotch said on the phone to Morgan. Him and Rossi had only just found out that Garcia had woken up. "So, Rossi, What shall we do? We took him to the station but we still have no idea where anyone else is. One of us needs to question him! I will, but you will have to question Garcia." Hotch told Rossi.

"Thanks give me the hard job. Hey!" Rossi joked.

"Can you drop me at the hospital and then go to the station to question him, please?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Both men knew they had to be quick to question both people. They had at least four people missing and soon they would be dead. "Thanks Hotch." Rossi said. Just as Hotch was going to drive away he got a call from the sheriff. "Hello, sheriff. What's up?" Hotch asked "I think we have just found one of your agents…" Hotch was going to call Rossi back but he had to get to the scene before anyone messed about with the evidence. Hotch sped down route 15. He needed to see who they had found.

The next thing I remembered was waking up. I was in the desert still but lights were glowing down on me. There were two paramedics by the side of me and I could see a man in a suit running over to me. I could hear snippets of conversations which were mostly about me. Something stood out of the mumbling of noise. "So he was found just like that woman, naked, dehydrated, exhausted and assaulted in some way." I closed my eyes but about 20 seconds afterwards I was in a plane and next to me was a paramedic and Hotch. I knew I wouldn't die now!


	22. Good News

Chapter 22

I don't own Criminal Minds.

"So how are you Garcia?" Rossi asked

"Oh I am ok." Garcia answered.

"I have to ask you some questions…" Rossi said.

"Do you really have to ask them now Rossi?" Morgan interrupted.

"Yes I do. These answers could hold the key to where the rest of the team are. Do you want to find them or not Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"Ok. But don't push her too hard!" Morgan stropped. He sat down in the seat next to Garcia's bed and made sure to hold her hand close and tight. "So, Garcia. I need to know what happened. Everything from the moment before you got shot to the moment you woke up here." Rossi said calmly. "Ok, well I felt someone breathe on the back of my neck. I thought it was Morgan so I turned around and the person shot me. I was semi concisions but I still could see and hear alright. Anyway the unsub dragged me to this powder blue car."

Garcia was interrupted by Morgan "What did this car look like?"

"It had blacked out windows and a small boot." Garcia continued.

"He punched me in the face and put me in the boot. It was really small. Anyway I passed out. The next thing I knew I was being tied to a chair in this basement like room. The walls were cement grey like they had never been decorated. The floor was the same. There was a small window and a small white wire with a light bulb on the end. There was a little brown end table. Well anyway he only would give me a couple of pieces of bread a day and two glasses of water. He would rape me too. Then about a day or so ago, his boss said something about letting me go. He raped me one last time then he put me to sleep. I woke up in this murky pond on a wooden raft. Then I swum and about 5-7 hours later I passed out on the shore. The next thing I knew I woke up with my baby boy holding my hand praying… Is there anything else you need to know?" Garcia asked.

"I don't think so. Rest! I will be back if I need to ask you more questions. At the moment we have to find Blake, JJ and Henry. We found Jack after someone tried to kidnap Hotch and we found you a couple of hours after. Hotch just text me. He is in a helicopter with Reid. He was found by a helicopter in pretty much the same condition as we found you in. (he pointed at Garcia) Now I have to go back to the local PD to help find the others and arrest the remaining unsubs. Bye Garcia and see you later Morgan." Rossi walked away and out of the room. He was sure he would find everyone soon. But knew the team would never quite recover from this.

The nurse came in. Garcia looked up so did Morgan. They both looked worried as the nurse delivered the news. "Hello Miss Garcia and Mr Morgan. I am not sure this is the news you want or not but you are pregnant Miss Garcia and the foetus is about 3 weeks old. Would you like me to leave you alone for a little while?" Garcia nodded. She couldn't even put words together; she had tears coming from her eyes. "What's wrong baby girl? This baby is not the man who raped you baby. This baby is probably mine, unless you cheated on me which I doubt." Morgan said.

"I didn't cheat on you. I love you. I am just nervous but excited. I don't know whether I will be a good mom or not." Garcia sobbed.

"Don't worry. You will be a great mom, see how you are will Henry." Morgan laughed.

"But it's not the same." Garcia added.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl. You will be the best mom and I will be a great dad! This baby will have a great family and have lots of people who just want to shower him or her in presents! You have nothing to worry about!" Morgan said.

Then he looked at her and said "You will be the best. You always see the best in people. Hopefully our baby will gain that trait and hopefully they will gain you beauty too!" Garcia laughed

"Maybe they will receive your sexiness and athleticism!"

"Let's just hope it's healthy and doesn't join the B.A.U!" Morgan said. Garcia nodded. They didn't want their baby to be in danger in any way!


	23. The Secret Told

Chapter 23

I don't own Criminal Minds. Some bad language.

"So do we tell the rest of the team?" Morgan asked.

Garcia shook her head and said "No, if they know they will constantly worry about us. They might even stop you from going out on the field. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you not doing a job you love! I want you to arrest the bad guys; I want you to enjoy work. I don't want you to be stuck behind a desk; I want you to be saving people! Anyway let's just wait at least until they have found JJ, Blake and Henry." Morgan nodded. He knew the team wouldn't be able to cope with this sort of news at the moment but he was so excited. He needed to tell someone so he asked Garcia "Can I tell Reid? When he wakes up,"

Garcia rolled her eyes and said "Sure. Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone else. Ok!" Morgan nodded he knew if anyone else found out before Garcia told them, him and Reid would be dead and most likely disowned! Garcia could be a tough woman sometimes but she always had her own mind. That's probably why he loved her so much. They were the perfect match and they were going to have a child together. Hopefully it would have the perfect bits of both of them. Garcia and Morgan were perfect together. But happiness never lasts for long!

I woke up in a hospital room. It smelt like bleach and the walls were white with one big window which faced the waiting room. There was a metal closet opposite the window. I couldn't see the floor. To one side of me was Hotch (in his black suit and looking concerned) and to the other side of me was Morgan (in a brown leather jacket and a red v neck top looking quite happy). "Welcome back pretty boy!" Morgan whispered in my ear.

I asked both of the men "Why are you both here?" Hotch looked deeply at me and started to say "Can you remember anything from your abduction?" I nodded. I could remember everything! Everything from the bitch luring me out of the bar to the time I passed out in the middle of the desert. Everything! I didn't want to say it out loud but I knew it could hold the key to catch my kidnapper. Hopefully she hadn't kidnapped or killed anyone else. "Ok what do you want to know?" I asked.

I told them everything even though it hurt. I felt awkward, alone and scared when I told Hotch and Morgan. Even though I was close to them and loved them like family I felt like telling them was the worst mistake I had ever made. They would never treat me the same again. They would never look at me the same way. I wouldn't look at myself the same way. This bitch had ruined my life for sure. I needed to get justice. I needed her to feel the same way as me. She probably felt that humiliating me, starving me and leaving me to die was fun. It wasn't fun for me! It was humiliating, nasty, and mean. It was a lot of things but being fun wasn't one. The only way to get justice would be telling everything to Hotch. He would understand and hopefully catch the bitch who made me feel as if I was scum of the earth.

Hotch left the room once I had answered all of his questions. It was just me and Morgan, all alone. "I have some news pretty boy," Morgan started. I looked at him; he looked happy, excited and nervous. He looked as if he had some big news which was good news. Something the whole of the team needed! "Go on then, say it!" I exclaimed. I wanted to know just as much as he wanted to say it. "Ok, please promise you won't tell anyone else or else Garcia will kill me and you."

"Ok, Go on I really want to know!" I said. I must have sounded like Garcia when everyone else knew a bit of gossip and wouldn't tell her. "Ok. You are going to be a godfather again! Garcia's pregnant with my child. He or she will be a proper B.A.U kid!" I was astounded. I couldn't believe it. Garcia and Morgan had only been together three months and four days. But then again it did only take one time in bed to create a life. Somehow I suspected they had, had sex more than once and they did it in more places than just one bed. I said "You are very lucky. I think you and Garcia will make brilliant parents! I can't think of better people to become parents together. You are protective, brave, caring and athletic. Garcia is the perfect mother! You two will be excellent parents. You will be the perfect little family. Of course I am sure your child will be surrounded by love and plenty of people who would want to look after them. But most of all he or she will be surrounded by family who love and care for them. Your child will be very lucky! You and Garcia are lucky! But are you sure it's yours?" Morgan nodded and whispered " Yes I am sure. She is three weeks pregnant. Three weeks ago we were in Quantico. Anyway I know we are lucky and our child will be luckier. But the worst thing my child would want to do is work for the B.A.U!" We chuckled. We both knew what a dangerous job this was. I knew how ever this child was Garcia and Morgan would love them (even if the kid grew up to be a murderer Garcia and Morgan would love them). If anything happened to Garcia or Morgan or both of them I would treat the child well. I think Morgan knew that! I think Garcia did too. But I couldn't help but think of a child of my own. One of my wishes in life was to have a child of my own but I doubted anyone would get close enough and stay with me long enough to have a child. I just wished I could marry and have a child with someone I truly loved. It was my lifetime wish!


	24. Mr Hotchner

Chapter 24

I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks fans for reading my story this far and thanks for the reviews.

"Sir, I have got a hit from someone who looks very similar to Dr Reid's description. Her name is Sammi Handock. She is 28 and she has a criminal record. She was in jail for a few months for drug possession and she was suspected to be involved with prostitution. But while inside jail she was part of this small gang called the red band gang. Basically the gang doesn't like the feds and punishes F.B.I. agents just for that. The leader is called Bruce Masina. I am going to send the address of where Sammi is living to your phone and the address of where Masina lives. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Kevin asked through the phone.

"No, I don't think so. Bye Kevin."

Hotch ran to his SUV. This was the only time he had rushed to get to the SUV without his team in tow. He got into the vehicle unaware someone was waiting in the back seat. He began to drive to the address Bruce Masina was based at hoping he would find the leader of this horrible gang who tried to take all his agents and find all his agents that went missing and most of all have revenge for all the horrible memories all the team will have. Revenge for the amount of time the team would never be quite the same. Revenge for everything. He couldn't wait to get back to Quantico and get this case out of his mind. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon! JJ, Blake and Henry were all still missing and unless he found Masina and all of his associates he wouldn't be leaving Las Vegas for a long while.

He was half way to Masina's house when he saw something glisten in his front mirror. It looked like a watch or bracelet which had caught the light of a streetlight. He knew he was in danger. He was all alone and someone was on his back seat. This person could want to kill him. He knew he couldn't stop without calling someone. He feared for his life. He feared for his team's lives. He feared he would be the first of many to die. He didn't want that. He didn't want his son to grow up without a dad. He would rather not love any woman for the rest of his life than die and leave his son an orphan. "So, Mr Hotchner are you sitting comfortably?" A deep voice said. A cold metal gun was pressed up against the side of his head. He said his prays. He knew who ever was behind the black mask holding a gun against his head was not going to wait to kill him. He was sure if he continued driving to the house he would surely be shot on the way and most likely killed. He knew if he was going to die he would make sure he did everything he could so that the team could find this unsub.

He continued to drive towards the house Masina was believed to have lived in. He continued driving even though the unsub made countless pleas for him to turn off and pull over. He continued to drive even though the unsub threatened and threatened to kill him. He was selfless, he was stupid but most of all he was considerate and most of all he was brave. Then the unsubs anger control issues and worries about the police caught up with her. The unsub knew she had to shoot now or else she would be caught by loads of feds. She couldn't face prison again!

"Mr Hotchner, what would you like your final words to be?" Her Russian accent had taken over. It was smooth and sexy just like her. She knew if she got caught Dr Reid would recognise her and she would be put inside for a long time. She needed to shoot now if she wanted her freedom. "I hope they find you a bad cell in prison! My team and Jack are my life. I love them all." Hotch shouted.

"Get ready, Mr Hotchner." The Russian woman's voice said.

Then the gunshot went off.


	25. Found and Suspects

Chapter 25

I don't own Criminal minds. A bit of bad language in this chapter.

Hotch crashed his head into the wheel. The car went out of control. She was sure she was going to die too. She only had a couple of seconds to take control of the car and to make it look like she was an F.B.I agent. The first priority would be to pull this car over. It was so difficult especially as there was a dead man's head on the wheel. She got control of the car somehow. She had done similar things in the past but never something so risky. She was sure that if she got caught she would be locked up for a very, very long time; even longer than if he was a normal F.B.I agent. She was in some very deep shit and she knew it!

She pulled over to a nearby layby. It was dark but next to a busy road. People would see her, too many people. She couldn't risk it. She took Hotch's badge and ID. She took everything which a normal person would associate with an F.B.I agent. She knew he was dead but couldn't help but tie him to the car seat with some rope she had brought and take his clothes off. It was her so called signature but to her it was more like a compulsion. Something she had to do! "Good luck, Mr Hotchner!" She whispered. Then she laughed her sick evil laugh. She called her boss "Hello, I have just killed him. Pick me up in the third layby down route 93. I have got all his stuff. Don't worry any normal or stupid police officer will not know he is a F.B.I agent. Only someone looking for him or an actually fed will know he is an agent. Pick me up as soon as possible!"

She put all of Hotchner's stuff in her black bowling bag . She got out of the car and hid her mask and the black hoody in her bag. She wanted to look like she was waiting for someone. She didn't want to look like she had just murdered someone! She sat on the kerb just waiting for her boss. Hopefully he would come soon. She didn't want any questions yet.

Morgan felt his phone vibrate. It was Rossi. "Sorry pretty boy I have to answer this." Morgan pressed the accept button on his new iPhone "Hello this is Morgan. What's up Rossi?" a panicked voice was on the other line "Please tell me Hotch is with you at the hospital…"

"No, I am sorry he isn't he left about an hour ago. He got a call from Kevin and left. Some other police officers were supposed to meet him at the address. I think he sent you to another one with some other police officers. Why?" Morgan began to get worried. Hotch was usually the one to get to the scene first. Not last! "I don't know yet. He hasn't arrived at the scene and it's been about half an hour. This is not traffic. I think something has happened to him. Can you go down the route Hotch took just to see if he stopped off or something? Please," Morgan ran out of the hospital. He had to find Hotch. No question. He turned on the red and blue lights and raced down route 93 slowing down near every layby. In the third layby he saw a black SUV and a woman sitting on the kerb. He pulled over and parked up in the layby.

"Would you like some help?" Morgan asked the ginger woman.

"No, I am just waiting for someone." The woman said.

"Is that your car?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes I suppose why?"

"You said you were waiting for someone and I know that car is a federal number plate. Do you want to know how I know?" Morgan asked. The woman shook her head she knew she had been caught. "How did you know?" She asked even though she already knew the answer .It was just to humour her. He was obviously Derek Morgan. "That is my boss's SUV. He has been missing for about half an hour now. Would you like me to arrest you now or wrestle you to the ground put you in cuffs and make sure you suffer?" She held out her hands she was ready to go. Her time was up. Her boss wasn't going to pick her up and she knew it. He probably had a new girl and thought it was time to lose some baggage. She had to be his baggage.

She looked glum as she was strapped into the car. Morgan locked the doors so that no-one could out or in. The last thing he wanted was to be shot and killed. He looked around to check no-one else was hiding somewhere ready to pounce and kill him. It was clear he opened the driver's door and saw Hotch tied to the car seat with rope and only with some boxer shorts and a vest on. It looked like he had been shot in the head. Morgan checked his neck to see if he had a pulse or not. Morgan felt a slight pulse but he knew that if Hotch survived he wouldn't be the same man, the same person. He saw a black, bowling bag on the floor so picked it up. It might have something inside that could help to find JJ, Henry and Blake. He unlocked his car and got inside. He locked the car again when he was inside it just in case a nutcase was outside hunting him down and put on his radio. "Man down, man down." He pressed his panic button and waited until an entourage of blue and red flashing lights came racing down the highway.

In the mirror he saw about ten police cars and two ambulances. He came out of his car and shouted "Here. His name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. He has been shot in the head and has a faint pulse. The woman who shot him is in my car but I don't trust her so could one of you take her please?" A man in a dark blue uniform came towards him and asked "What is your name? And why are you here? Are you F.B.I or in the police?" Morgan was flabbergasted he was the one who found his boss and the suspect and he was being asked all the questions. "I am SSA Derek Morgan and yes I am with the F.B.I. SSA Aaron Hotchner is my boss. I was called by a college who was worried because Hotchner hadn't shown up at a potential suspect's house." Morgan said angrily.

"Really so where is your ID?" The police officer asked.

"What?!" Morgan was very close to asking this waste of space all these questions just to see how he would react. Why was he asking all these questions? Why did he want to know all about me? Can't my word be enough anymore? Were all questions going through Morgan's mind. He didn't have anything with him. He must have left it at the hotel. He was going to get arrested just because he didn't have any ID to prove who he was. That wasn't fair. "Hang on sergeant. I am SSA David Rossi with the F.B.I. This man you are asking for ID is SSA Derek Morgan. He is a college and I sent him down this highway to find SSA Aaron Hotchner. Look this is my badge. SSA Derek Morgan probably left his badge at the hotel or with his girlfriend Penelope Garcia who is at the hospital. This man has done nothing wrong. Arrest the woman in his SUV and charge he with kidnap and murder of a federal agent. She is believed to have kidnaped a couple of agents and it looks like she has killed SSA Aaron Hotchner. So are you going to arrest her or not?" Rossi's eyes looked intensely at the sergeant. "I am sorry. I just don't like my state being in the news for things like this. Sorry SSA Morgan." The sergeant's eyes looked like puppy dog's eyes. He did look very apologetic so Morgan said "It's ok. Rossi did you find anyone or anything at the other house?"

Rossi looked Morgan in the eyes and his seemed sunken "I am sorry Morgan. We found Blake in a bad way so they are taking her to hospital. They think she might not make it. But we didn't find JJ or Henry. I am sorry." Morgan shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of the team's fault. It was the son of a bitch who took her's fault. Did you arrest him?"

Rossi nodded "Yes. He will be going away for a long time."

"Good. Let's go and find JJ and Henry." Kevin searched through Bruce Mainsa's history. He found an address and told Rossi and Morgan. They were sure this was where he was keeping JJ and Henry. Rossi and Morgan rushed to the SUV and started to drive.


	26. Is It A Trap?

Chapter 26

I don't own Criminal Minds.

"Rossi, are you sure this isn't a trap?" Morgan asked. This was the first time he had been properly scared about going somewhere. He didn't know whether he was right to be or not but there was an undoubtable deep set feeling in his gut that something was wrong. "I am sure, Morgan. Masina put a lot of effort into hiding this place. Why would he make it a trap?" Rossi said. In his eyes Morgan was worrying over nothing but he wondered why Morgan was acting like this. "Morgan, you haven't got Penelope pregnant have you?" Rossi questioned. Morgan was dead if Rossi found out.

"Please don't tell anyone else and please act surprized when Garcia tells you. Please she will kill me and Reid. I don't want to die because I told someone something I shouldn't have." Rossi nodded but laughed because he couldn't imagine Garcia killing Morgan. They were lovebirds. Actually they were more than that, they were soul mates!

"Yes she is pregnant and I am the father. I want my child to know me, love me, and respect me. I don't want to die before they are even born. I want Garcia and the baby to be safe. I want to be a proper little family not a family with a single parent like many unsub's families we see. I don't know though something deep in my gut is saying this is a trap. I am not sure why but I have never felt this feeling so strong ever before." Morgan said. He felt a bit guilty but knew Rossi was a seasoned profiler so had already worked out something was up. He could never tell Garcia he told someone before she got to tell them or she would kill him. She liked to be the bright, cheerful one with good news. She hated to be negative! "It's understandable that you feel as if there is extra danger but trust me if there was wouldn't Masina not hide it as well."

Morgan muttered "I suppose so."

Rossi gave him a little smile and said "Anyway we are near a hospital and everyone knows where we are going!" Morgan supposed Rossi was right but a niggling thought came into his mind which he couldn't get rid of. He remembered back to the time a few years ago where the whole team were almost killed with acid when they were rescuing a few people when the killer tricked them slightly. Luckily Reid had managed to figure out that it was a trap. But now Reid and Garcia were in the hospital, Jordon Todd and Prentiss had left the team, Hotch was close to dying and JJ was missing. If this was a trap Morgan and Rossi had the odds against them.

They arrived at the house. It was a wooden shack. It looked abandoned and as dilapidated. There weren't any windows just holes. Morgan went around the back and Rossi around the front. They were surrounded by about three police officers each but Morgan still could shake the feeling this was a trap. "Clear." Rossi shouted. The shack basically only had one room but had a couple of doors one on the celling and one on the floor. "So who is going to go to what door?" Rossi asked. This decision was going to decide who lived and died and oh how much the brightness killer loved this part. He loved to play god but after this he would hand himself in to whoever was alive. JJ and Henry were just toys in this huge game. This huge favourite game of his… revenge!


	27. The Basement

Chapter 27

I don't own Criminal Minds. This chapter is quite sad. I am sorry in advance!

Morgan pointed his gun with his torch at each side of the basement. He didn't see much because the air was quite thick and smoggy. The air was like a brown smoke. He didn't see much at all. He thought he would risk it. He would risk going in on his own even though he couldn't see hardly anything and it was dark. He ran down the stairs and shouted up "I can't see anything so I will investigate. I don't want too many people down here so I will call up if I need you lot. Ok," The police officers nearest to the basement door nodded and walked to the sides of the door. He had no back up and only a gun to protect himself. He had just walked into the trap; he so deeply didn't want to walk into. He was so unlucky but it was his fault and his fault entirely. The brightness killer would love this kill the best!

Morgan went down the creaky, wooden stairs. He trod carefully so that he didn't fall down the stairs and hurt himself somehow. The door suddenly shut behind him. He had such a bad feeling about going down here now. He knew this house was a trap but Rossi had talked his gut down. He hated Rossi right now! He knew it was odd how strong his gut feeling was but Rossi just talked it down. Then a light started to flicker in the corner of his eye. He turned around on the stair and saw JJ and Henry tied to two wooden chairs. JJ looked beaten up and like she had a couple of broken bones. Henry looked better looked after than JJ. He looked well fed but upset and worried. He didn't look as bad as how any of the others had been found. Maybe one of the unsubs actually loved and cared for Henry. He was thankful for that at least.

"So Derek. Did you miss me?" An evil voice said behind him.

"Did you think I would seriously not catch up with you? I was so close about a day or so ago but my girl had been too busy with your college, your friend Dr Spencer Reid. My god Morgan I will have some fun with you! I spiked your drinks at the bar and made you easy targets. I am sure I have nothing else to lose! Do you know who I am?" The evil voice continued. Morgan started to wonder who this person was and why did he want him so much?

"You still don't know who I am? Do you?" The eerie evil voice came out of the shadows. A white man in his late 40's came out. He was wearing a suit and had thining hair. He looked strangely familiar to Morgan as if he had seen him before. "You still don't know who I am?" The man shouted. Morgan shook his head but it began to scare him how the man was stomping around and was very in his face.

"I will tell you who I am." The man fumed. The man had turned bright red and had steam coming out his ears. He was now in Morgan's face. Morgan didn't like this, not one bit. "Calm down. I don't want to get nasty." Morgan said. A woman with long brown, curly hair with perfect blue eyes and curvatious body came out of the shadows. She was wearing a red dress with white stripes and said "You won't have to get nasty," She pulled out a black pistol and aimed it at Morgan. Then it happened…

The shot was fired.


	28. The Dim Brightness

Chapter 28

I don't own criminal Minds.

"Why did you shoot him? I wanted to. It was going to be my last kill before the F.B.I arrested me and I would give up all the names of the Red Band gang. Do you know why I wanted to kill him? I wanted to kill him because he always got the girls. He had the fit body. He was desirable whereas woman never loved me. They only wanted money and sex and fame. You are no different. They are going to walk in any minute and they are going to arrest both of us and knowing you, you will want all of the fame when really it was my planning. My planning and my hard work went into this. You did hardly anything. Run before I shoot you." The brightness killer shouted to the woman.

"No. I don't know what you think you have over me but I can do much better than you any day of the week. I am smarter, prettier and much sexier than you. You are just a low life who thinks he is above everything but you are only here because of me and other women. I will show you who's boss." They both got their guns out. Her gun was a much more sophisticated black pistol (the one she used to shoot Morgan with) and his was a small silver revolver. Another shot was fired.

"Shots fired. Enter, enter!" Rossi commanded. The ten police officers in front of him barged the door with their bodies but the door wouldn't open. He assumed it must have been locked. "Was it locked when Agent Morgan went inside?" The men just looked at each other and shook their heads as a collective. Rossi looked very confused and asked "Why didn't anyone go inside with him?" One of the men in blue body amour looked at Rossi and whispered "I am sorry. I should have gone in with him but he insisted that he would go in on his own. I am sorry." Rossi shook him head and just smirked and thought to himself, that sounds like Morgan. "So have you got the huge baton thing?" The men nodded and brought it over. "Get out of the way of the door." The men shouted. Everyone cleared the doorway. "One, Two, and Three…" The men pushed the door open but they weren't prepared for what was inside.

On the stairs there was a ledge which had one body a man. He was shot. When Rossi got down the stairs he turned around and saw JJ and Henry tied to chairs. He saw tears coming from her eyes. He guessed the worst had happened. His guess was usually right but he didn't want that guess to be right this time.

He knew he had to turn around but he didn't want to. He slowly turned as the weight of the world came down on his shoulders. Then he saw it. It was once of the most upsetting sights he had ever seen. He hated it. He couldn't look for much longer.

He saw Morgan with blood coming from a shot in his head lying down on the cold concrete floor.

He just couldn't bare it. He hated looking at this. It was so brutal. It was so unnecessary. It was just, just so awful. How was Rossi going to tell this to Reid, to Garcia? How was Garcia going to tell her kid or kids when they asked about their father? How could someone do this?

This was so mean and spiteful. This was pure evil!


	29. The Worst Week Of My Life

Chapter 29

I don't own Criminal Minds. I am so sorry if any of you were sad reading the last chapter but please continue reading. My evil part of my brain took over. I am sorry about that!

I was in my hospital bed when Rossi came in. I knew it was bad news. I could just sense it. "I am so sorry Reid. I am so, so sorry." Rossi sobbed. Something must have happened to Morgan, I thought. "Tell me what happened. Please" I said calmly.

He shook his head "I can't. It's just too painful. I just can't explain how sorry I am. Morgan died in the line of fire earlier. Hotch is in a very bad way and Blake is in surgery. JJ and Henry look fine but the hospital is still monitoring them. They are still monitoring you and Garcia but you two should be able to leave in a couple of days. I am so sorry. I didn't know he had gone in alone." Rossi paused for a long time. It was as if he really wanted to avoid anything to do with Morgan's death. It was a horrible awkward silence for at least ten minutes.

He finally started to continue although I could hear his voice wobble as if he was going to cry "He got shot in the head. We believe the person who shot him killed himself soon after because we heard two gunshots but we will have to ask JJ if she saw anyone else up there. But as far as we know there were four people in the basement at the time of Morgan's death; JJ, Henry, Morgan and the man who killed him. I am so sorry Reid. I know this will be hard on you but please don't tell Garcia yet. She doesn't need the stress. I will tell her when we all know what happened. I really hate it. I should have been the one in the basement, I should have been the one dead. I am sure it wouldn't as painful as it will be now Morgan's gone. It's my entire fault. I don't know how I am going to tell Garcia." Both of us started to cry.

This felt worse than when Maeve died. It felt as if part of my heart had been ripped out just after it had started to repair. My mum's death had been particularly hard on me but Morgan's death I knew would be much harder to deal with. He was a college, a friend. He was like a brother to me. I had to see him. I couldn't believe what Rossi was saying. I didn't want to believe what he was saying but I knew that he was right. Why would he lie about something like this? He wasn't like JJ and Hotch with Prentiss's death. He looked really sincere and depressed. He looked like a man who thought that all the woes of the world were his fault. He didn't look like he was lying. He wouldn't lie about this surely? I thought.

"What was Morgan thinking? When he went inside the basement alone?" I sobbed. Rossi just shook his head and said sadly "I really don't know, kid. He was being really stupid but I think he thought he was doing the right thing?"

I shouted "The right thing for who? Penelope is pregnant and his baby will now grow up without a dad, the team are even weaker without him. Can you seriously think he thought he was doing the right thing, Rossi?"

"I understand. I seriously understand kid. I bet he knew all the risks but I reckon he had some reason to go in alone. I just don't know what it is yet…" Rossi sighed. I was still angry but somehow Rossi's voice of reason had calmed me a little. "Ok, when are you going to tell her?" I asked. He just looked to the side and whispered

"Spencer, I really don't know. She is vulnerable and at the moment I just think she just doesn't need this news but I know I will have to tell her before she leaves the hospital. Honestly I don't want to tell her but I think I will have to. I need someone to tell her with me. I can't do it alone. I was going to wait until you, JJ and Henry had all been cleared to leave but she is already asking questions. Personally I don't think JJ is up to talking to anyone about Morgan's death but I don't think Penelope will be too emotional for Henry to see. I think the only one up to coming with me is you. I know both of us are upset but I am sure it would help if you came with me. Please can you come to tell her with me?"

Before I had even had time to process all the stuff Rossi had just said I nodded. I don't really know why but I nodded. Maybe it was because only me and Morgan had a relationship so strong that I knew it had to be me to tell his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend. Maybe it was that I had to be there for his mini family in the making. Maybe it was because I hated the fact that Morgan had died and I had to be with someone who was as close if not closer to Morgan. Maybe I just had to be close to someone who understood what I was going through. The only one who would understand would be Garcia. She lost her mum and her step dad in a car accident when she was a teenager. I lost my mum about a week ago and now I had l lost my brother, Morgan. This had been the worst week of my life…


	30. Hearts Being Broken

Chapter 30

I don't own Criminal Minds.

I got my shoes on and started walking with Rossi to Garcia's room. I had already got changed this morning into a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt even though hospital workers had told me to chill and that I didn't need to get changed. But somewhere I knew something would happen. I didn't know what but I just knew so I decided to get changed. I decided telling Rossi now wouldn't be a good idea so we walked to Garcia's room in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't a nice silence either. I suppose no silence is a nice silence.

It wasn't a long walk but it felt like it. Her room was only about thirty second to a minute away from mine but it felt like the walk and the silence lasted for hours. Finally we had got to her room. I felt warm and loved when I walked in but as soon as I sat down next to the bed Garcia was in the room seemed to go dark. Rossi stood next to the wall, opposite Garcia. Garcia was like a child who wondered what was going on. "What's wrong?" Garcia asked. I didn't answer nor did Rossi. I suppose I didn't want to say it out loud. Somehow saying it out loud would make it more real, not just something someone said or a lie. "Come on you two. I am not a profiler but I can see when someone is sad or upset. I can see both of you have been crying. Just tell me what's wrong. Seriously, please I need to know. Has something happened to Morgan?" Garcia's voice became more anxious and more scared. I looked down to the ground and shook my head. "I am so sorry Garcia." I whispered.

"Sorry about what Reid?" Garcia asked very concernedly.

"It wasn't Reid's fault at all. He had nothing to do with it. He was the first I told once it had happened. Morgan died today in action. I am so, so sorry Garcia." Rossi sobbed. All three of us broke down in tears.

She sobbed "It must have been someone's fault."

"Do you know what he said to me in the car Garcia?" Rossi seemed to battle through the tears to say it. "What?" She sobbed again.

"He was worried about the house being a trap. He was right. But another thing he said was that you were pregnant and he didn't want the child to grow up without him as a father figure. He wanted to have a proper family but I just said to him that his brain was over active and he had irrational fears. But he was right. I could tell he loved you. I could tell by the worried look in his eyes. He wasn't worried for himself he was worried for you and his unborn child."

"What do you mean, Rossi?" I asked.

"Reid, he wasn't himself. He wasn't. I don't know how to describe it." Rossi looked down and shook his head. he didn't know how to describe it.

I asked again "What do you mean?"

"Dr Spencer Reid?" An unknown voice interrupted.

"Yes," I sobbed. I couldn't much past the tears but I could tell a doctor had just come in.

"Mr Reid, someone wants to speak to you outside by yourself without Mr Rossi or Miss Garcia." I nodded and got up. It must have been evident that I had been crying but I just hung my head down. I didn't know who wanted to speak to me. I didn't know who wanted me to be secluded. I just didn't know why I left Garcia and Rossi. I just rose from the chair and left the room with the doctor. I didn't even know who he was.


	31. Worries

Chapter 31

I don't own Criminal Minds. I have added a horizontal line in this chapter to show a different place. Tell me if I should do it again on the following chapter. I do listen to your feedback and try to make the next chapter even better through your comments!

"Mr Reid, I will just get her. I will be a minute." I was in a room which had light blue walls and a turquoise carpet. There was chairs on the outside of the room. They were wooden chairs but had blue cushions on them. In the bottom right of the room was a teak desk with a wooden chair behind it. There was a big window on the right side of the room. A woman with dark hair and a suit on came in. She was a thin woman and looked like she was in her late 20s. I noticed she had an F.B.I badge on the right side of the suit trousers. "Dr Spencer Reid, I presume." I nodded. She looked like she was on official business.

"I am agent Lucy Montago. So I assume you don't know why I have summoned you and you only?" I nodded. She seemed quite odd but I suppose whenever anyone meets me they think I am odd. "I will need to take a blood sample from you now with a doctor present." She said. I looked at her weirdly and asked "Why?"

"Well we have some evidence to show that you may have been using illegal substances." I interrupted her and asked "What evidence?" She looked me in the eyes

"Well a few days ago we searched the hotel. The first one you stayed in when you came to Las Vegas. Anyway we searched Agent Morgan's and Garcia's room and found a blood sample in their fridge and some drugs beside it. Now because we thought you may have been poisoned or drugged before you got to the hospital. So we waited a couple of days for any drugs to leave your system. Anyway we did a drugs test on the blood and found slight traces of ecstasy and traces of five other illegal pharmaceutical drugs in it but we didn't know whose blood it was. We took a sample from Morgan when he was pronounced dead but it wasn't his. Now it is either your blood Dr Reid or Miss Garcia's. If you come out with a confession now it will really help you in the long run. Trust me." She said.

"Why would I trust someone who I don't know very well and is wearing a fake Prada suit and fake designer shoes. If I took a guess I bet that watch is a fake Rolex or something made out of Brass. Why would I trust someone who is lying to her colleges?" I snapped. The woman instantly saw red and shouted "You will be very lucky Dr Reid if this blood isn't yours. We all know about your addiction and we all know you would instantly go back on it given half a chance. You will be lucky if you still have a job once you get back to Quantico let alone not have a criminal record. You will be lucky if you don't end up rotting somewhere on the streets or something. I hope you do!" The woman stormed out the room. I was scared by what she said. Who else knew about my addition to dilaudid and why did she seem so angry at me. I hadn't met her before. How could she be so angry at me for nothing? How could someone find out I had been addicted to something. I had to run because I remembered something Morgan and Garcia said when I had my first hangover and I had to get answers off the woman. How did she know so much about me (even stuff which only some members of the team knew). But I had to make it look like I wasn't trying to run away from the blood test or else the policewoman would have me arrested for lots of stuff, even stuff she had no evidence of.

Then I had an idea…

I knocked on the door because I was in the room on my own. "Yes," I heard a voice from outside. I opened the door and looked at the doctor in his white lab coat and said "I really need to go to the toilet." I must have sounded like a little child and he nodded and signalled to the left. "Once you come back, you will have your blood test. Just don't muck it up for yourself. Any traces of drugs found today will probably cause the woman to arrest you and probably cause you to lose your job straight away. Just don't be stupid! I trust you enough to go to the toilet unattended and not run or anything. Go now, I don't want you weeing yourself in the middle of the blood test. That will be weird." The doctor looked back at his paperwork. I walked to the toilet slowly. I just hoped this floor was the ground floor.

* * *

"Garcia, don't worry you will be a great mother," Rossi said reassuringly.

"I am not afraid of that Dave. Well I am but I am more afraid that my child will turn into a monster. I am afraid that I will never be able to give them everything Morgan would have given them…"

Rossi interrupted "I am sure that you will give them everything they want. You will overcompensate for them not having a father but you will make sure they will never forget their father even though they never met him. You will become the best parent ever. You know if anything happens me and Reid and the team will help you and them. I have seen you with children, they love you! Morgan will be proud of them unless they become a monster we have to hunt down. Then he would just sigh and be very disappointed. You and Morgan would never hate a child who you gave birth to." They gave a sad laugh. They both knew it would be the same as it could have been. If only Morgan was still alive, Garcia wouldn't have these worries.

* * *

I was in the bathroom. I saw a small window behind one of the toilets. It was just big enough so that I could slide out of it but I still couldn't tell how high I was up. At least the bathroom was empty. I opened the window fully. I looked out and saw that the bathroom was on the ground floor like I had suspected. It was around the back of the hospital so I could run away without getting noticed to easily. I put my feet out of the window and started to push myself out of the window. I just hoped I no-one would see me escaping like this. I wouldn't usually do anything like this but I had nothing to lose. My parents were dead, Morgan was dead, Hotch was on death's door, I was going to lose my job anyway once I was back in Quantico and I was upset and angry. I wasn't thinking straight. My actions wouldn't make any sense to anyone now or later. My actions didn't make sense to me but then again my brain was going very crazy and my body was on autopilot.

My body got out of the window and landed on the pavement without hurting myself. I was pretty proud of that considering that my brain and body wasn't working properly.

Then I started to run!


	32. The Fugitive

Chapter 32

I don't own Criminal Minds. I am sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing on why he was going to run but if you read back to chapter 8ish it might make more sense. Also do you know what was in the Bruka and why is it so strong? Please continue to read the story. It will hopefully unravel soon!

"Excuse me, Mr Rossi and Miss Garcia. Have you seen Mr Reid anywhere?" A doctor asked. He stood in the doorway of Garcia's hospital room. He was quite young but looked very concerned. Rossi and Garcia was worried but Garcia was still sobbing over Morgan. "No, why?" Rossi asked the young doctor. The doctor looked from side to side and then looked directly at Rossi and whispered "Well one of the senior doctors let him go to the toilet and no-one has seen him since."

Rossi looked really worried and asked "How long ago was this?" "About half an hour ago." The young doctor answered. "How long have you been looking for him?" Rossi asked. "About five minutes why?"

Rossi looked at Garcia and said "You won't find him in this hospital. If he isn't in the most obvious places here you won't find him on sight. He is too clever for that. He will be long gone by now. Why did the previous doctor want him?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this sort of information,"

"Tell us now or else we can't help you find him," Rossi shouted at him.

"Please don't tell my supervisors that I have told you this. Please. A police woman wanted to do a blood test on him but needed a doctor to do it for her. It had something to do with drugs or something like that. Apparently they found some evidence of drugs misuse and had to test it against two people's blood. I know that Mr Reid was one of those people. I think the other one was you Miss Garcia." Garcia hid her embarrassment and shame that the blood sample and drugs had been found behind a façade of tears.

The doctor left the room. He needed to search Reid's hospital room and in a couple of toilets in a few of the floors of the hospital. It left Rossi and Garcia alone again in the room. Rossi made sure no doctors were in earshot of their conversation. "So are you going to tell me what the doctor meant?" Rossi asked.

She looked like a sad puppy and said "I am sure we just saved Reid from doing anything like that. But he forgot everything that had happened the previous day. I don't know what he was drinking but it seemed to do a good job at making him forget. I am sorry I can't tell you anything else. Morgan probably knew much, much more than I ever did about this but he isn't alive now. The only one who is alive who can tell you anything more is Reid himself! I don't know where he is nor do you. So we are stuck. Aren't we?" Rossi nodded in disappointment. He knew that Reid wouldn't give himself up easily. "Wait, doesn't he have an aunt or something which lives in Vegas too?"

Garcia nodded. "Come on then. We have to find her and him," Rossi said but Garcia interrupted him "I can't leave the hospital. They haven't given me my release forms."

"Ok I will ask the doctor if he can release you and then we will find her." They both nodded and Rossi ran to catch up with the young doctor. Hopefully he would release Garcia and they would find Reid before he did anything more stupid.

* * *

I ran as far as I could but I knew I would be found if I didn't get a vehicle soon. At least if I was driving or being drove I would be faster than if I was just running. Luckily I saw an empty yellow taxi. I got into the back seat and saw the fat, ugly driver smoking away in the front. He gruffed "Where do you want to go?"

I said "Can you take me 12 Grelong Boulevard please?" He nodded and started to drive. I just hoped once I got there no police were swarming around my aunt's house.

The taxi drive was quite quiet. I liked it. The driver didn't ask any questions, he didn't say useless gossip; he didn't even turn on the radio. The only thing he did say was "Where do you want to go?" and "$15". The drive was nice like that. It didn't really stop me worrying about the police catching me but it did help me to think! The car suddenly stopped outside my Aunt Ethel's house. "$15" The driver said. I handed over $15 and a tip of about $2.50. I think he liked that.

The house looked exactly like it did the time I came to visit her which was about five years ago. The house was white and had flower pots full with an abundance of flowers outside all of the flowers. I knocked on the white wood door. A little, fat, old woman answered it. She was wearing gold, reading glasses and was wearing brown trousers and a green T shirt. "Spencer, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, Aunt Ethel." I answered.

"Come in. We have to catch up. I only get a few phone calls a year from you and the last time you came to visit was at least two years ago. So how have you been?" Aunt Ethel said. She waved me inside. It was as if I was a celebrity guest. She offered me tea and biscuits but I declined them both. "So Spencer, why have you come to see me today? It seems so out of the blue. I know your mother has died but I am just wondering why come today when your mother died about a week ago?" I looked down in shame. I knew this question would inevitable come from her. It would come from anyone, I think. I had to answer truthfully. I didn't want to lie to her. "Ok, aunt. I have done something I really shouldn't have done. Don't worry I haven't killed anyone or anything like that outside my job. But the police are looking for me. I am sure of it. I need to hide somewhere. You are my only relative which is first alive and second will look after me for a short while. Can I hide somewhere in your home please? I swear it will only be for today. I think the police will try to look for me in Vegas but tomorrow I am going to drive to Quantico. It will be risky I know but that's where my job, home and friends are. But saying that by the time I get home, I will have lost my job and most of my friends. My life is turning from bad to end of the world bad!" I started to sob. "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Sure you can stay with me for however long you want but I am sure your friends won't just disown you because you have lost your job. Maybe this has just been a big misunderstanding and you won't lose your job in the end. Anyway you are so super clever you will be able to find a different job in a heartbeat. Go on go to the spare room and do whatever you need to do. We can catch up later over dinner if you like. You know where everything is? Don't you?"

I nodded and whispered "If the police knock please tell them that I am not here if they ask whether you have seen me. Ok?"

She nodded and said "You best go and hide then, fugitive!" She laughed and I ran up the stairs.

* * *

Basically as soon as I got into the spare room, I heard a knock at the door. I needed to hide somewhere very quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the built in wardrobe. It was quite big. It was the perfect place to hide. I slide open one of the doors and got inside. I hid myself in the corner of the wardrobe and made sure clothes hide most of my body. There were some boxes on the floor of the wardrobe so I pulled them nearer to my feet. Now my body was completely hidden.

"Hello, Mrs Asoft. Have you seen this man?" A police woman held up a photo of Reid. Ethel shook her head "No. I haven't seen Spencer in at least two years. I haven't heard from him in at least two months."

The police woman nodded and said "Ok Mrs Asoft. If you hear or see Mr Reid anywhere just call me on this number. Ok?" The woman gave Ethel a business like card as she nodded and said "Ok. I hope he is alright. Why are you looking for him?" The woman looked to the side and said "Well he has to have a blood/DNA test. I can't tell you why but anyway he ran away from the hospital. We believe he could be very dangerous. Just call us if you see him or hear from him. Goodbye Mrs Asoft."

Ethel replied "You know he could never hurt anyone without a really good reason to hurt them. Goodbye." Ethel closed the door behind the woman and wondered how much she really knew Spencer. Could he really hurt another human being? Could he really be dangerous? No, no he couldn't. He is a sweet child who might have lost his way a little bit being in the F.B.I. He couldn't hurt a fly let alone a person! She thought.

Then there was another knock at the door. Was the woman back again? Ethel really didn't want to speak to her again!


	33. A Complicated Situation

Chapter 33

I don't own Criminal Minds.

At the door were a blond woman and a Italian man. "Do you want to know if I have seen Spencer too?" Ethel snapped.

"No, I already know you have Reid. All I want to do is talk to him. I am SSA David Rossi and this is Penelope Garcia. We work with Reid at the F.B.I in the B.A.U and we are really good friends with him. We just need to talk to him." Rossi said.

Ethel asked "How do you know Reid is with me?"

"Don't worry Mrs Asoft. Do you know what Reid does for a living?" Garcia asked. Ethel shook her head. "Well basically they look at people's behaviour and catch the bad guys. That's the very simple version of their jobs. I am the tech girl! So I don't know everything they do! They are mortal superheroes!" Garcia said. "Spencer, two of your friends are here." Ethel shouted up the stairs. "If he doesn't come down in a couple of minutes me and Penelope will find him." Rossi whispered.

* * *

I heard her shout up to me but I didn't know what she meant by my friends are here. I only heard her shouting up and the knocks on the door, nothing else. Then I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I was worried who was coming. I didn't want to get arrested and slung in jail. I couldn't go to jail. I wouldn't last one hour in a cell let alone a year or something. I would definitely have a mental breakdown. No question about it. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. I stayed as silent and as still as I could but my breathing was going haywire. I was panicking. It felt as if I was having a panic attack. Then it all went black and I slumped to the floor of the wardrobe.

* * *

"Oh my god! Rossi get some water and I will carry him out of this wardrobe. I will lay him on the bed and stay with him. You go and get him some water. It looks as if he has passed out…" Garcia panicked. She had never been in a situation where she had to carry someone out of a wardrobe. She had never been in a situation where she and Rossi had to find Reid. She had never been in this situation and she would probably not be in this situation ever again. She carried Reid out of the wardrobe as if he was in a fire and she was the strong firefighter. She laid him on the perfectly made cream bed. He looked like a little angel. He could do no harm to anyone or anything. If he did he would have hid it very well, so well that not even Hotch or Rossi (the two most experienced profilers) could tell.

"Is hiding in a wardrobe something Spencer would usually do?" Ethel asked Garcia as she gave her a cup of green tea. "No. It isn't really. He can be pretty reclusive sometimes if he is very depressed. But he must have been so desperate to hide from someone." Garcia answered as she was sipping her tea. "Well he said he did something he shouldn't have done and he was running from the police or the F.B.I because of it. But the police woman said he could be dangerous. Could he really be dangerous?" Ethel asked. Garcia looked down and she didn't really know the answer honestly but she had to be reassuring so said "Personally I don't think he could hurt a fly let alone a person. But he has nothing left to lose really. He has lost his best friend, his mum and his job. He has nothing to lose but his own sanity and a couple of his friends. I don't know what he could do but I want to make sure he is alright. I just want to make sure the police don't get him. He would defiantly lose everything if he was slung in jail. I would stick with him whatever because his best mate, my boyfriend would have done and I certainly will. In my eyes he is going to get harshly punished for one tiny mistake. I wouldn't abandon him just for doing something small which he shouldn't have done. That's just not me."

"Garcia, is that you?" I asked. My head was very foggy and I couldn't see properly.

* * *

"Rossi, give me the water. Yes it is and Rossi and your aunt are here too. What happened?" Garcia said in a caring way. I told them everything from the moment I escaped from the hospital to when I had woken up with Garcia looking at me. "We need to hide you, Reid. Just turn on any of the news channels. You are the number one story." Rossi exclaimed. Ethel had a small TV in the guest room so she turned it on and turned it to ABC news.

_Now back to our main news story. A rogue F.B.I agent is on the run today. (A picture of Reid appeared on the screen). Now we have a presenter at the hospital the agent ran from today. Hello Sam so what's happening? Thank you Bruce, earlier today a rogue F.B.I agent ran from this hospital. It is believed he goes under the name Dr Spencer Reid and he is part of the behavioural analysis unit. He was being kept at the hospital under observation and a normal police officer was ordered to make sure Dr Reid had a blood test. It is believed that he snuck out of a toilet window and began to run before catching a taxi. At the moment police and F.B.I agents don't know where he is…_

At that moment I got up and turned off the TV himself. "Reid, you are being hunted down. We haven't got time to wait for you to be tip top health. We can't wait until tonight to leave. Now we have a few ways we can do this. We can both all be found here and we all get arrested. Or we could leave now and when the police come and search your aunt's house, find you and arrest you both. Or we could leave and your aunt will call the cops and they will find you in here. You will get arrested. Or we could make it look like we are arresting you, sling you in our back seat and leave with you. Or even better we can disguise you as someone else, you can sit in the back seat and we can drive. Just drive. What do you want to do?" Rossi was serious about this.

"I like the second from last option. As long as when we have slung Reid in the back we can run." Garcia said.

I nodded but said "We will have to go and get some of our stuff from Quantico. But if we go on the run we can't go back there. We will be caught immediately."

"Not if we arrest you and then say we need to drive you to Quantico to put you in jail. I will get our stuff and Garcia will get her stuff. I won't go with you two but I will make sure you two live a nice life somewhere. I will make sure you two and the baby are comfortable. Garcia book two tickets to Naples, Italy. I have a villa there so you two and the kid can live there until you find somewhere better. You two will have to learn Italian but that shouldn't be too hard. If you save up the money I give you, you may even be able to move to the UK! Just send me a couple of letters a year or something. Also Garcia set up two secret identities for you both. Make sure no-one knows them. Make passports for you both in those identities and book the tickets in those names. Ok got it?" Rossi stated. Garcia nodded. As soon as we got into the S.U.V, Garcia would be setting this entire thing up. Guaranteed.

"Let's do this, then." Rossi winked.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs Asoft for calling us up. Where is the suspect?" Rossi asked.

"He is in the wardrobe. Please don't hurt him." Ethel pleaded.

"Don't worry Mrs Asoft. My college won't hurt him." Garcia added. Rossi got me on the floor and whispered in my ear "I am sorry if I hurt you. I don't mean it." Then he shouted "The suspect is on the floor and contained. I will take him to our car. Garcia make sure Mrs Asoft is ok. I will escort him to the car and strap him in." Me and Rossi left the house.

* * *

"Don't worry Mrs Asoft. I will make sure Spencer will write to you when he is Italy." Garcia said to Ethel. "No you don't understand his mum's funeral is tomorrow. He has to go to say goodbye." Ethel said.

"Ok, I will tell Rossi and Reid. Goodbye. Maybe see you tomorrow." Garcia ran out of the door and joined the boys in the car.

"Do you when your mum's funeral is, Reid?" I shook my head. This past week I hadn't really paid attention to anything much. "It's tomorrow at midday. Look Mrs Asoft gave me the invitation." I had a look at the invitation. It was a cream piece of card. The invite said:

_Dear friends and relatives of Diana Reid_

_Diana Reid's funeral is on Tuesday 15__th__ February 2013._

_It will start at midday at the Salinto Cemetery._

_There will be a free bar after the burial at the Three Saints bar._

_I am sorry for the loss of your relative/friend._

_From the Bennington Sanitarium_

"What?" I was shocked that no-one had told me about her funeral.

"Well what should we do know Reid?" Garcia asked. I didn't have any idea what to do now. "Wait, I have an idea. We stay in a small B&B which is owned by one of my publisher's sisters near the cemetery. It is only little but if I call ahead now I reckon we will get a room easily and our identities will be alright." Rossi stated.

"Ok," I nodded.


	34. The Suit Shop

Chapter 34

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hello, Jeanette. Can I have your sister's B&B's number please?

_Sure David. I can text you it if you would prefer._

Ok whatever is more convenient.

_Why do want to go to her B&B?_

It's complicated

_Come on it can't be too complicated…_

Well it is one of my college's mum's funerals and it is the nearest hotel to the place where the funeral is taking place.

_Oh. I am sorry for your college's loss. Do you want my sister to get anything prepared for your college or you._

Just make sure she has three rooms for me and both my colleges.

_Ok. I can make sure the hotel is booked before you even have to call her._

Thank you. Can you just make sure once we get there she doesn't ask us anything.

_Ok. But I have to ask why?_

It is very complicated and I really don't talk about it.

_Ok I understand. My sister is now waiting for at the hotel. She looks forward to seeing you again David. Goodbye._

Thanks Jeanette goodbye.

* * *

"Ok you two. I have booked rooms for all of us. I am going to head to the B&B. I am going to get a black suit from a local suit shop, would you like a suit too Reid?" Rossi asked. I nodded

"How about you Garcia?" Rossi asked expecting a no.

She shook her head and said "I don't mean to be disrespectful but I don't need to be reminded all the dark in the world. I hate funerals. The world only seems to be full of white black and grey now Morgan is dead. I just don't like being reminded of anything to do with death. I will be crying myself tonight, tomorrow night and all the nights after. I won't be able to see the colour I usually do but for a long while I won't be able to. I am sure I will never recover from Morgan's death. I can't come to your mother's funeral because when I cry I won't cry for her. I will cry for Morgan. I am sorry Reid but this is a decision I have to take."

"I understand Garcia. I really do. If you don't want to come I understand but I have to go like my aunt Ethel said: You have to say goodbye. So I have to give a speech and see her being buried. I will hate it. I will hate to see her going into the ground but I don't want to be around the rest of my mums friends and family afterwards. So I will avoid the free bar part." I said. I wouldn't have gone to this funeral if it wasn't my mum's. I had to go to my mum's funeral.

"Ok. We should aim to leave here about 3 in the afternoon tomorrow. Do you think you will have completed the two secret identities for you and Reid by then?" Garcia nodded and said "I have the names and identity stuff all sorted. I just need to phone someone to get the passports done. Basically I can get these two identities up and running in less than two hours. All I will need to wait for is the passports but they should only take about a day to do once I have called my friend back in Quantico. Ok." Both of us nodded.

"Ok. Tomorrow we have to stick to our schedule. We leave this B&B at 3.30PM and hopefully get to Quantico by Thursday evening." Rossi said. All of us nodded in agreement. If we didn't stick to a schedule we would defiantly get caught and slung in prison. I didn't want Morgan's and Garcia's baby to be born in prison. I am sure no-one wanted that.

* * *

About five minutes of silence we arrived at a small B&B. It looked like a normal house but in the window there was a small piece of paper with the word vacancies on it. Rossi was the first in. He greeted the young thin woman and got the keys for our three rooms. I was given the job of carrying of my, Garcia's and Rossi's go bags. "Is that all Mr Rossi?" The young woman asked.

"No it should be fine. Has anything changed since the last time I came here?" Rossi said. The woman shook her head so he made his way up the stairs and me and Garcia followed him. He seemed to know the hotel like the back of his hand. Then he stopped. "Reid dump your go bag in your room. I am taking you suit shopping…" Rossi said. He looked anxious but excited at the thought of taking me suit shopping. But if there was one thing that Rossi liked doing was spending money on fine things.

"Garcia, take your go bag and set up the two secret . Book the tickets for Italy for the early hours of Thursday morning. I am sure Morgan wouldn't mind you not attending his funeral because of this. We haven't even set a date for his funeral. I am sure you and Reid will find a way to make this work somehow." Rossi whispered to Garcia.

"I am not worried about that Rossi. I don't want to delete the life I have lived these past thirty nine years. It will be as if I had never existed. Has my life meant anything to anyone?" She started to sob.

"Of course it has. You have helped track down murders and in turn save many lives. You have been the light of this team. Even when Hotch has told you to be a profiler. You are the best of all of us. Don't ever forget that! You hear that… you are the best of everyone. You don't have to delete your whole life think about it as relocating it to another person's name. Obviously change a few things and clear all the bad stuff out of it like criminal record etc. But don't make it too unlike both of you!" Rossi said comfortably.

Garcia smiled "Of course I won't make it too weird and different. I will get set up in my room. Hope you and Reid will buy very nice suits."

* * *

Garcia took her go bag and carried it to her room. Rossi had assured her that there would be internet connection and a phone line. She took her laptop and IPhone out of her go bag.. Her iPhone had a case which looked like a keyboard. It was awesome! She unlocked her iphone and clicked on her contacts. She scrolled through the contacts until she came to Kevin. She called him.

_Hello, it's Kevin._

Hello Kevin its Penelope. I need a really big favour.

_Ok. What is it?_

I need you to get me and Reid two American passports but in different names. I can send you all the info but I need you to get two legal passports by tomorrow evening and I need you to keep it very secret. Don't send them to Las Vegas. Send them to my house because I will be back in Quantico for one night. I really need you to do this.

_Ok Penelope. I will need the info but I can get your passports by tomorrow morning. I know someone who works with passports who owes me a favour. Goodbye Penelope._

Goodbye Kevin.

The call ended. Garcia was confident that Kevin would keep his word. Even though they had both moved on, she was sure Kevin still had feelings for her. She let her mind wander for a few moments. Then a beeping noise came through her cell phone. She looked at it and saw a text from an unknown number.

_We know what you are going to do. You will never be able to do it. We will catch you before you are able to do it. You will never get away with it. You are lucky we haven't tracked you yet. You should hide not run. There is more chance you will get caught if you run. But then again what do you have to lose? Your parents are dead. Your boyfriend is dead. You have nothing to lose nor does your friend Spencer Reid. But the only difference between both of you is one is wanted by the F.B.I and the other isn't. You can either hand him in and we won't arrest you as well or we will find you and arrest you ourselves. You will be lucky if you get jail time. Be aware tomorrow we will catch you all._

Garcia couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone would say that. She had everything to lose. Well not everything. But she had loads to lose. She had her identity, her job, her closest friends and her life all to lose. Isn't that enough to lose, she thought.

* * *

Rossi drove to the suit shop. Knowing him, he probably knew all the high end suit shops which stayed open till late. I knew he had been married at least three times but he probably had got married in Vegas a few more times. We pulled up outside a boutique style suite shop. The sign was white with sophicated black lettering. It looked like it was closed but Rossi knocked on the door. A woman whispered through the letter box "Who is it?"

"It's me Carol. I need two suits as soon as possible." Rossi whispered through the door. The woman unlocked the door from the inside and invited us both in. "You know Dave, if it wasn't you at the door, I wouldn't of answered the door. It's about 9PM. What do you want and why?" Carol said.

"I need two suits for a funeral." Rossi stated.

"Oh, I am sorry for you loss."

"It isn't my loss it is his." Rossi pointed to me.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss sir. We don't get many funerals here. Do you know your suit measurements?" Carole asked. I shook my head. I never wear proper suits. The last time I did was probably when I carried Prentiss's coffin at her funeral. "Don't worry, sir. I can measure you now and chose a lovely suit for you for a funeral." She escorted me away to the fitting rooms where she got a measuring tape and measured my legs and arms. I knew by the time she had chosen out a suit for me , Rossi would have picked out five suits for himself.

After about half an hour we both had suits for my mum's funeral. It actually surprised me that Rossi hadn't got more suits. He was a rather extravagant man. "Come on then Reid lets go back to Garcia." Rossi said.

"Wait what did you call that younger man?" Carol asked Rossi.

"I said lets go back to Garcia, Reid." His voice sounded hurried and scared as if he wanted to hide me away and let no-one see me until the F.B.I had no control over who was jailed and who wasn't. "I thought so Dave. This is the man everyone's looking for. Isn't it?" Carol realized. Rossi knew that he wouldn't get away from here if Carol didn't know anything. Rossi just nodded and looked down "Just don't call the feds. He has done nothing wrong…" Rossi was interrupted by an intrigued Carol. "Why would the feds want him so much if he had done nothing wrong then Dave?"

"I didn't mean to do what I did…" I saw the anixion rise on her face.

"No I didn't murder anyone or anything like that. I wouldn't do anything like that, not even to my worst enemy. Anyway I got really drunk the night after my mum died. I think that drink was spiked or something. They want me on drugs charges. I can't go to prison. I just can't." Her face looked sympathetic to me.

"Don't worry young man. We all make mistakes but running from the F.B.I when you are one is something you will never come back from. I really understand. I had some problems with some drugs when I was younger and I didn't want to go to jail for it so I ran. It took ten years to put my life back together. There was ten years where I was just unstable. In the end the cops found me anyway. It was ten years of my life I will never get back. Be careful. I won't call the cops on you but I would be careful if I was you. Busy bodies will call cops. You two best go. Goodbye." Carol said. We waved bye to her and got in the car and started to drive back to the B&B where Garcia was.


	35. The Technology Goddess at Her Naughtiest

Chapter 35

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Garcia was pacing up and down her room. What was she going to do? The F.B.I knew her phone number. Her private phone number. For all she knew they could track her phone to this hotel in the early hours of the morning and cause such a commotion. She didn't want that. She had to tell the boys when they got back. They would be caught if Reid went to his mother's funeral. She needed to talk with Rossi. Until he came back in she was almost powerless to do anything. Anything she thought. She was one of the most powerful hackers in the world; she could create havoc in the F.B.I systems. That way they would be less interested in Reid and more interested in her. She could hide until tomorrow at three. Anyway the stupid men who ran the F.B.I wouldn't find out it was her who had hacked their systems until she was in Italy and under a new name. Men are stupid she whispered to herself.

She shut down her laptop and hid it back in her go bag. She needed something which she wouldn't mind leaving behind. She looked in her go bag. There was an Ipad, two mobile phones and two laptops (including the one she had just put in there). She got the other laptop out of the bag. It was a pink Samsung laptop. Garcia only used this laptop if she wanted to hack into something from her home. It had software in it that made her laptop almost invisible. Only the best hackers in the world would be able to find her laptop. She turned on the laptop. It seemed to take ages to log in but in reality it only took about 2 and a half minutes to log in but Garcia was used to logging her laptop in within half a minute or less. Her username on the laptop was Rosanna Kittens in homage of her favourite animal and her favourite Arquette sister. She logged on and her home screen was a pink basket with kittens swarming in and around it. It was definitely her own personal computer. "Let's have some fun then!" she whispered to herself. She set out on a quest to disable the F.B.I's computer systems and create havoc. She could be so naughty sometimes!

* * *

We got back to the hotel at about 10.30 PM. I couldn't believe it when I looked at the time. We must have left the suit shop at about 10PM. I couldn't believe we stayed at a suit shop afterhours for about an hour. Carol had been really nice to both of us but I couldn't help but feel awkward after what she had said about drugs. It was just weird. I carried my suit out of the back of SUV. Someone slammed their hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprised. "Don't worry kid. I am sure nothing will happen tomorrow. I am sure nothing will happen tonight. I will make sure nothing will happen to you. I am sure that Garcia won't." A phone started to buzz.

Rossi reached into his trouser pocket and dragged out an IPhone 4. He swiped the screen and saw it was an unknown number which was calling him. Usually he wouldn't answer an unknown number but he knew that three of his colleges, three of his friends, were in the hospital. He knew two weren't doing that well but one was on death's door. He answered the call only to hear the worst news he could have ever dreamt of. The worst news ever!


	36. The Snow White Italian

Chapter 36

I don't own Criminal Minds. I am sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I hurt my wrist so couldn't write anything yesterday. Also I will write a chapter a day now. It will give me more time to write great chapters. Please continue to read! Also Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so amazing! :) I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The call went something like this:

_Hello Mr Rossi. I am afraid something bad has happened to your friend Mr Aaron Hotchner._

"What has happened?" Rossi sounded desperate. He wanted to know but at the same time didn't. It was bad and he knew it.

_Your friend has died on the operating table. We have been trying to contact you all afternoon. You seemed to have your phone off or on silent. I am sorry. The surgeons and nurses did everything they could to revive him. But he was very close to death when we received him. He hung on till the final moments. I am so sorry for your loss Mr Rossi._

Rossi stayed still and deadly silent. The phone went dead before he took the phone out of his hand. I asked politely "What has happened Rossi?"

He just shook his head. "I just don't understand how someone could have so much malice. How someone could be evil. I don't understand why someone could take away someone so loved?" I wondered what he meant but it didn't take a genius to work out something had happened to someone in the team again. "Has Hotch died?" He nodded sincerely. He looked almost dead. All of the colour had drained out of his face. He had gone from a tanned Italian to a piece of snow. "I am sure we can get through this, all three of us…" I whispered.

* * *

Garcia walked towards the window. She could tell something had happened. She didn't know what but she saw Reid with his arm over Rossi's shoulder escorting Rossi back into the hotel. It was definitely bad because Rossi's face wasn't his usual tanned Italian colour. She wanted to run to them but she was still hacking into the F.B.I mainframe. She wasn't going to delete all the files just move them and delete them from the F.B.I database. It wasn't like she was going to permantly delete all the files. She was just going to delete the ones involving the team which were negative. She was going to make Reid and herself ghosts and she was going to create havoc at the same time.

* * *

I slowly walked up the brown carpeted stairs with Rossi. He was like a little child who was lost and scared. He didn't hold on to me , I was holding him by his shoulders. He seemed to sink deeper and deeper into his own soul and emotions. He wasn't talking to me even though it took a good five minutes to get up the grand staircase. We walked till we got to Garcia's room. The door was open slightly and I could see a busy, concentrating Garcia on the bed. She was holding a pink laptop and looked very stressed. "DONE!" She shouted.

"Done what Garcia?" I asked. I pushed the door open with my free hand.

"You will find out soon, my mini genius!" Garcia said rather excitedly. I dreaded to think what she had done but I knew I would find out soon.


	37. The Evil Morning

Chapter 37

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The night was pretty uneventful. Garcia knew asking questions about why Rossi and I were so solemn wouldn't end in good news. Personally I couldn't wait until we had left this stupid hellhole of a state. I started to really hate this state since my mum's death. I suppose it was understandable. Then this state turned into a hellhole once I had been kidnapped. It had turned into hell once Morgan died. Now I didn't know how to describe it since I knew my father figure, my college, my friend, my leader, one of my best friends, my Hotch had died. This state was the worst state in America for me! Maybe even the worst state in the world.

I turned my head across to the blue glowing clock on the bed side cabinet. The time read 6:42 AM. It was dark and I could only see silluettes of the objects around the room. The door was slightly open and a bright, yellow light was shining through the gap. I saw a couple of green, wine bottles in the line of the light. From what I could see, the wine bottles were a posh, European variety of wine. I noticed that I wasn't alone on the bed. I heard a loud snoring from beside me. I looked behind to see Garcia in a blue eye mask with long eyelashes on the front over her eyes. Her blond hair was perfectly curled and looked gorgeous. It struck me that last night's memories were a bit blurry. "I should remember everything almost perfectly…" I whispered to myself. I had an idea what had happened last night. I envisioned that Rossi had ordered the best wine and probably the best cigars and we tried to drown our sorrows with expensive alcohol. I knew answers would be found until Rossi had woken up. And he wasn't going to wake up until at least 9. If not 10! I decided I needed to rehydrate myself again. I decided to go down the stairs and find a tap and a glass or something.

I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door slowly and quietly behind me. I slowly walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase. All the muscles in my body seemed to ache and I began to feel quite dizzy and faint. I had to hold on to something or else I would have fallen over or something. The world seemed to be turning in my head nothing seemed to stay in one point for too long. I had managed to grab on to the stair rail before I fell down the stairs. Surely this wasn't just alcohol! It couldn't be just alcohol.

* * *

"You didn't hear did you?" A woman's voice came from behind me. I was extremely worried. I hadn't heard this voice anywhere before. This woman was definitely evil. She wasn't someone I knew let alone met before. I tried to move but I seemed to be paralyzed. "I killed Derek Morgan and I am here to kill you. Unluckily for you all of my compassion has gone. My compassion went when I killed your friend. I believe his name was Derek Morgan. Your death will be much slower and more painful. Maybe someone might find you before this poison ravages all of the depths of your brain. Maybe you will be lucky and not lose the gift of speech before I leave…" The woman said. I summoned all the power of my body into straining "What did you do to Morgan?" The wicked woman just laughed and turned my head to her evil form. She had long perfectly curled hair (just like Garcia's but instead of being blond it was a dark chestnut colour) and she had an almost perfect body. It was curvatious and she had big boobs which seemed to overpower her whole body.

She looked down at me and said "I shot him and he died. But I didn't see him die. I ran away and escaped. I am going to watch you die Dr Reid. I don't care who rescues you or if I get arrested, I want to see you die…"

I helplessly said "But why? I haven't done anything wrong…"

"You obviously don't understand what you did. You never noticed me. You never say me the way I wanted you to. You never spoke with me. You never thought of me or loved me. I am going to show you the real me. I want to make you death so slow and painful. I want you to remember me. This poison isn't going to kill you. Well not completely kill you. But I will" She injected me fully with the vial of some sort of poison and dragged me off to a fully open white hotel room door. She placed me onto the perfectly made bed. The sheets were perfectible made. They hadn't been slept on. I doubted they had ever been slept on. The sheets looked like they were brand new. They were a perfect white. The room seemed to being going too fast for me to notice anything else.

I heard her slam the door behind her. It was me and her on our own in this hotel room. "So, what shall I do first?" She whispered to herself. This could only mean very bad things for me. I doubt she would go after anyone else after she had killed me. But she wasn't going to make this quick or painless.


	38. The Clever Evil?

Chapter 38

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Dr Reid. At the moment I can tell you what that poison is doing to your body right now. Even small doses of the poison I have given you can kill you within a couple days if the wounds caused are not treated within time or correctly. I will give you my name because you can't escape here. Your balance is too unsteady and your vision is swirly and you can't focus on one thing. I will do what I like this morning and maybe this afternoon then just leave you to rot here. You seem to be being kidnapped a lot recently, Dr Reid. My real name is Diane Bruka. You might recognize my last name. I gave my name to the drink you and Derek Morgan drunk to forget everything. I would give you the recipe but it's a family recipe and we don't feds knowing the recipe…" Diane said. Then she laughed. She had an evil agenda which I was a pivotal part of.

"Now, how much do you know about women?" She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. I didn't answer. I didn't want to waste useful energy on speaking to this bitch that killed my best friend and was going to kill me. "No, answer?" She asked expecting me to say something in response. "Still no answer Dr Reid? I thought you knew much more than you obviously do. Are you some thicko or something?" I couldn't help it I just had to scream this out with all the might I had in me. She couldn't get away with calling me a thicko. I just couldn't help it. "You know you are just an evil, bitter, twisted person who can't help but be a bitch. I am no thicko. I have 3 PHDs and 2 BAS. I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20000 words a minute. Did I mention I had an eidetic memory? I am definitely not a thicko. If anything I am a genius!" She just laughed and shook her head but her demeania changed slightly. "Dr Reid, how do you define genius?"

"What do you mean, Diane?" I asked as she seemed to turn away.

"Can genius be defined? If so do you define yourself as one and why?"

"I suppose genius can never truly be defined. Genius is a hard thing to classify. Do you define yourself a genius?" I asked expecting her to be perplexed or to argue with me but instead she surprized me by saying "I agree with you Dr Reid. Genius can never truly be defined and is hard to classify. To a normal person both of us would be considered geniuses. I have an eidetic memory and a high IQ too. My IQ is 175 and I have 3 PHDs in mathematics, chemistry and biology. People never really liked me, never really accepted me. That's when the gang got interested in me. I gave in about six months ago after they offered me an offer I couldn't refuse…"

She was fascinating, honestly fascinating. Her life could have been so much different. I really sympathised with her. But I could never forgive what she did what she had done. "What was the offer?" I asked.

"Dr Reid. They offered me everything. Honestly. They offered me enough money to live very comfortably and any job I wanted. I could have any job and I could have it whatever time I wanted. I could work on my forth PHD and not have to worry about money or job security. Honestly I never wanted to hurt anyone but I needed the Brightness killer to be locked up. He had tried to rape me a couple of days before your college died. I honestly didn't want to kill your friend but I knew he would get away with everything he did to me and my family. Your team was getting weaker and weaker and he was getting stronger and stronger. He didn't kill anyone so you couldn't hold him on that. He didn't kidnap anyone so you couldn't arrest him on that. Essentially he never got his hands dirty. You would never have anything to hold him on. He saw everything though. He was going to give up all the names. I couldn't risk going to prison. You know how they treat clever people inside. I honestly didn't want to kill your best friend. I just needed a murder to be pinned down on him. I shot the man who tried to rape me, I won't even justify him with a name, after I killed Derek. I made it look like a suicide though. Your officers took approximately 15- 30 seconds to enter the basement. By then I had ran to where my car was and had drove away. I didn't want things to get nasty. It wasn't my fault…" I started to sob because the memory of Morgan came back into my mind. It was sad and upsetting. It wasn't him. I just didn't like to think about what happened to him.

"I am so sorry for your loss Dr Reid. I really am. I can't remember what came over me but I needed to sort him out. Not your friend but the horrible creature who tried to rape me. I hated myself so much for killing Derek Morgan. I needed to stay around I needed to explain myself but not be imprisoned. In you in this state I can admit everything and I can just inject you with some strong memory loss medication called Dimanche 1209 AKA DM1209. You will just forget all I have said and all about me. I needed you to believe you were in a hopeless situation. In many ways me and you are very alike. We just took very different paths but both will end in the same way. Both of us are on the run and we all know how it will end. We will both die somehow. Reid, I have been watching since you got kidnapped the first time. I was forced to watch you and all your friends suffer. I never took part in any of it though. I saw you and suddenly my life had meaning. I will never leave you. We will hopefully meet again in Italy. We will fall in love, get married, and have children. Then we will die from old age, together. We will meet again but not under these circumstances. We will fall in love and you will never remember this. I even played an evil thug just so that I could see you. I love you honestly, that's why I need you to run…" I was confused and my head was spinning. She loved me yet she wanted me to run. She was very strange! "I know you are confused well anyway you will understand soon, my love. Goodbye." She pumped with me with some drug which made me very drowsy. That's when I closed my eyes.


	39. Was it?

Chapter 39

I don't own Criminal Minds. Also I am sorry if the last chapter completely confused you! I will revisit Diane Bruka later in the story. She isn't really in this chapter! Sorry.

* * *

I slowly came out of my artificial rest. I was lying in a bed with Garcia lying next to me. The room was dark and bottles were all over the floor. I looked over to the blue glowing clock. It flashed a time of 6:43. It felt as if I had, had a bad hangover. To be honest my head was pounding and I was about to vomit. "Was it a dream?" I asked myself. I looked down to my arms. I saw a few freckles and a couple of red spots. I saw nothing out of the ordinary or anything I thought was out of the ordinary. "That was a strange dream," I whispered to myself. It had felt so real. As soon as I tried to sit I received an instant throbbing headache. It seemed to wipe all my memories of my dream. "I need to get some coffee," I said but no-one listened. Garcia was fast asleep and Rossi wasn't in the room. I slowly untucked myself from the white cover and put my two heavy feet on the floor.

I grabbed a shirt and put it over my shoulders. I got up and started to plod out of the room. I really needed some coffee. Coffee would be good. I plodded out of the door. Even though my footsteps seemed to be very loud, Garcia was still fast asleep. I was half asleep and was just really focused on getting a cup of coffee. "Goodbye, Dr Spencer Reid!" A voice said from behind me. It sounded like the woman out of my dream. I slowly stepped around half expecting a woman to be behind me but I saw no-one. I turned around fully and I saw that absolutely no-one (not even a rat or anything) was behind me.

This couldn't be happening…. This couldn't be happening. Could it? Was I turning schizophrenic? I couldn't be, could I? I was imagining events that didn't happen and now I was hearing voices. I couldn't be? I didn't want to turn into my mother and be looked up in a mental hospital. I just hoped this was because I was drunk. I begged to god (even though I didn't believe in a god at all) it was only because I was drunk.

I continued to walk down the hall/ stairs. I need to sober up quickly. I walked down the stairway and to the front desk. There was a young woman in her early twenties which had long brown hair. She was wearing a white shirt and a black jumper. She looked at me directly. I was about to ask where I could get some coffee when she said "Sir, you can get coffee, tea and water in the dining room which is in the door directly opposite." I just nodded. I dragged my feet to the door opposite he reception desk. I turned the brass doorknob on the white door to reveal the dining room.

* * *

The dining room was surely the poshest room in the hotel. The walls were painted white and the blue, silk curtains were drawn slightly. The chairs were white and looked Victorian. The tables were rosewood. To one side of the room was a coffee machine, a buffet table, a hot table and a table with all sorts of sauces, sugars and packets of other things. On the other side of the room was a dark chest of drawers with a vase on. On the wall was a huge painting. By the looks of it, it was probably Italian and done during the renaissance. I started walking towards the coffee machine. I got to the coffee machine and saw you could have a multitude of different types of coffee. I pressed a button which gave me my usual espresso coffee. Once the coffee had come out of the machine, I walked to the table with all the extra bits on it. I grabbed a handful of sugar packets and a little jug with milk inside it. I placed my coffee, the milk and the sugars on one of the rosewood tables. I sat down on a chair and started pour sugar into the coffee. As I started to add a little bit of milk a woman said "Sir, It is a bit early but if you would like I could cook you up some sausages or some toast..." I shook my head. "Thanks for the offer but I am not that hungry. I was just a bit thirsty and had a caffeine craving. Thanks for the offer though. I will wait till my friends wake up till I have breakfast." "Ok, sir." The woman left the room.

I was left alone to drink my coffee in peace. But I knew these would be my final moments of peace and solace before I had left the country and I was at peace with myself. This was my last moment of peace before my life was turned upside down!


	40. Crazy

Chapter 40

I don't own Criminal minds. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have time to finish this chapter yesterday and also I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. Sorry if what I write in this chapter isn't 100% accurate to what happens in real life (you will understand it if you read till the end of the chapter).

I was alone in the dining room (my little place of solace) sipping my coffee for what seemed like forever before anyone disturbed my thoughts. The door opened slowly but I could hear it opening. It made a creaking sound. I turned around to see Garcia in the doorway. "Oh, I am sorry if I disturbed you Reid. I just came down here to get some tea. When I woke up without you… Don't worry about it. It's only 7:45; Breakfast isn't made until 8:30. So, why are you down here?"

"Garcia, don't worry. If I tell you it might scare you a little…" I said sadly. If I told her about the dream and the voice, she might think I was crazy. Just like my mum.

She replied "If you don't tell me I am going to be very scared. So, just tell me straight. Why are you down here so early?" I didn't want to tell her the truth but I didn't want to lie to her so I sighed and said "I had a bad headache. Probably from all that wine we drank last night…"

Garcia interrupted "You didn't have any wine last night. You didn't have any alcohol last night, from what I can tell. Me and Rossi left you in my room last night because you didn't want to go to a local bar last night. We left you at about ten o'clock because you wanted to stay here. We didn't come back until about 1:30 in the morning. You were fast asleep when we got back. Rossi gave me a bottle of expensive wine but I didn't drink it. Instead I hid it in my go bag with my tech in it. When I came in the room I saw no bottles on the floor or even a glass. You were not drinking wine in my room last night and we were definitely not drinking together last night."

"But I could swear we were." I said. I couldn't believe it. First the dream, then the voice and now the delusions. This really couldn't be happening!

"Garcia please tell me you are joking." I said anxiously.

"I am not joking Reid. Why?" I looked down and couldn't believe what was happening. Well I could believe it. I had been expecting it to happen but was not expecting it to happen yet. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anyone this was happening, especially now. I had less than 3 days before I would be in Italy. I couldn't make Garcia worried. I couldn't tell her. It might hurt the last bit of Morgan she had left. I knew what was happening but I didn't know how to deal with it. I was turning into a schizophrenic, just like my mum.

"Tell me Reid. Why do you wish I was joking? You are making me really scared now, just tell me. Please! I beg you please!" Garcia cried. I didn't answer, I just cried. It was a long ten minutes before I could even put what was happening into words and stop crying. "Reid, just tell me. I can get it sorted out if you just tell me what is wrong?" Garcia pleaded with me.

"I can't. It will just worry you. I can't tell you because I can't believe it. I can't put it into words." I sobbed. She shook her head, came over, pulled one of the chairs from next to me and sat on it. She faced me and put her arms around me. She looked at me and whispered "Don't worry Reid. Your mum's funeral will be over by the end of the day and by Friday we will be in Italy. This will all be sorted soon. I promise! This doesn't worry me. But I understand this will hurt emotionally. I had to go through worse when both my parents died. You shouldn't be so silly, this is completely normal to go through pain and worry that others around you will be worried about you. We are human beings, we understand when someone is sad or worried. We will have left this country by Friday! Trust me!" Her words and hug made the situation slightly better but I still felt so scared and angry.

How could my brain do this to me now? Why would it do it now? I was angry at my brain. Angry at myself. Angry at my dead mother. Angry at everything that could cause me to have schizophrenia. But I was so scared about this. This would definitely eat me up from the inside. No question. But I had to deal with it on my own. If I didn't, I could end up like my mum or worse. I didn't want that sort of life. I didn't want to end up in a state run mental facility. I managed to pay for my mum's care in a private mental facility but if I was schizophrenic, I couldn't pay for my own care for too long. No-one would fund a crazy person to stay in a posh, nice place. I would end up like so many people with a mental illness. Sedated for eternity, be a prisoner and alone. No- one wants to know a crazy person especially one who had a high IQ but heard imaginary voices and saw things that weren't there. I might as well be locked up in jail. Schizophrenia was going to make me end up in a jail like place anyway. A few thugs beating me up wouldn't change a thing.


	41. Poison

Chapter 41

I don't own Criminal minds. Also I am sorry for anything that isn't 100% true in real life. Hope you like this chapter!

"Garcia, have you ever felt as if you are powerless over yourself?" I asked as I tried to calm down. "Reid, why are you asking?" She asked but she wasn't worried. In fact she was calm. I shook my head and looked down and whispered "Do you think I am a freak or I am crazy?" She answered with every ounce of honesty in her voice "Reid, you are not a freak. If anyone tells you that, they are so wrong. You are a brilliant man and so amazing. You are no freak. I don't think you are crazy. I would defo be if I had a brain like yours but somehow you deal with that. I hated the few times I had to profile people but somehow all of you do it for a job. I really couldn't do that. You haven't done anything I would consider crazy and I am no profiler but you don't seem crazy. By the way, I didn't mention this to you earlier, but I did notice the toothbrush glass had moved to your side night stand. I don't know why but I assume you moved it…" I couldn't remember getting off the bed after about 9:30 so how I could have done something like that. "When I came back last night, the door was half open. Personally I thought that was strange for you but when I saw you on the bed… I just thought you or I had left it open." She continued. We looked at each other. I was as sure as hell that I hadn't opened or shut that door last night but my sure as hell now was probably as sure as a pig flying. I just went back to sipping my cold coffee. She went over to the tea and coffee makers and asked "Do you want something else to drink?" I nodded. Surely another cup of coffee wouldn't hurt.

Two cups of coffee and a glass of water later breakfast was laid out. Me and Garcia were still the only ones in the room but my headache seemed to worsen and I was feeling really ill. "Garcia, I really don't feel well…" I said slowly. She was motherly and touched my forehead with the back of her hand. "You do look very pale but you do feel like you are at a normal temperature. Have you got a headache or do you feel sick?" She said.

"I feel like shit, Garcia. I have a pounding headache which coffee and water hasn't helped and I feel like I am going to throw up if I eat anything. If I move from this seat and get up I know I will pass out…" I said.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked.

"I have had the headache since I have woken up but the illness I haven't felt for too long. The passing out part has only started to kick in. With every passing moment, the headache is getting worse! Please help me!" I begged. She looked at me with a sad look and knelt down to my level and whispered "Reid, I need you to tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell anyone, I just really need to know, have you taken any drugs? I meant to say was when was the last time you took drugs? Was it last night, last week or was it when you got clean? Have you ever been clean since you know what?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she believe that I had overdosed or was going through withdrawals? Did she think that I had never been fully clean from the time Tobias Hankel had kidnapped me?

I couldn't believe what she was thinking. I shook my head and said "How could you think that about me? I have been clean for at least 4 years. I haven't touched anything since, not even when I contracted anthrax. I can't believe you think I have been on drugs, Garcia! Will you always suspect I am on drugs or am having withdrawal symptoms? Because if you do, I will not be able to stay with you while we are in Italy. I will find my own way back to America. I don't care about the police catching me, if my closest friends don't trust and believe me; my life isn't really worth living." She looked at me sadly and looked sorry for what she had said and apologised "I am sorry Reid. It's just that I don't know what's wrong. At least if it was an OD or withdrawal, I would have an idea what to do. I have no clue what's wrong with you. Maybe you have been poisoned or something? You didn't feel like this since you woke up or else you wouldn't have got out of bed. So, what's wrong with you? Wait have you eaten anything since you woke up?"

"I haven't eaten anything. I have only had coffee and water. The coffee, though, did taste a bit odd." I replied.

She looked at me more intensely and asked "Did you make the coffee yourself?" I nodded but all the movements I made seemed the sickness worse. "Reid, stay with me. Concentrate! Why did it taste weird?" Garcia asked. She was being very parental and she was trying to make sure I was ok. "Wait, Garcia. I need you to search for poisonous white crystals which look like sugar. I think I have been poisoned by the sugar I have added to the coffee. It might not even be poisonous but my coffee has been spiked. I think it was through the sugar. Take a packet and see if it fits the description of what you see. I need to know a way to sort myself out without going to the hospital." Garcia nodded and got out her phone and started to google it. Instantly she had a hit. Her eyes looked up and she looked pleased but concerned "I know what it is, Reid!" Her voice went down as she scrolled down and she said "It is a poison but we can deal with it without going to the hospital if you don't go unconscious. Then we are in very deep shit."

"What is the drug and what do you need to do?" I murmured. The symptoms were getting worse and worse from each second that passed. "I can't pronounce it. It's something like Dimanche 1209. Basically I have to get you some carbs and energy inside you and give you some herb. Also I have to shock your body into working basically I have to give you a shock your body doesn't expect like a hot drink or something. This website is Wikipedia though so it might not be 100% accurate. But I am willing to do what it says," She got up and grabbed a plate on the metal buffet table. She piled the plate high with toast and hash browns. She ran back over to me.

The headache seemed to be over taking me. Everything was hurting and my eyes couldn't stand the light for too much longer. "Stay awake! Stay with me Reid!" Garcia said as she hit me over the face. "Eat this. This will get your body working and hopefully your body should fight this by midday." She shovelled in about three hash browns and two pieces of toast into my mouth. I could hardly bit down on food but that was partly due to two reasons. One, there was so much food in my mouth it literally couldn't bite down and two, it felt as if all my energy was being sucked out by whatever I had poisoned with. I literally didn't have the energy to move my jaw. "Come on Reid. You have to eat this or else you will become worse. Come on. Please." Garcia pleaded with me. Then I heard her whisper to herself "Please Morgan. Don't let him go unconscious. Please protect him from this. Don't let him die!" A tear came from the corner of her face. I knew I had to try to eat this mountain of food in my mouth even if it used up all the energy, all the fight I had left in me.


	42. Pain

Chapter 42

I don't own Criminal Minds. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy co-writing a story called Brother's lost with my good friend Spike in the River of Sherlock. It is a Criminal Minds fan fic and it has Hotch and Reid in it. It is really good (If I do say that myself). It has nothing to do with this story though! Ok I hope you like this chapter. I sort of rushed it but I hope it isn't that bad. I promise this weekend I will write a few more chapters for this story.

* * *

"Come on Reid. You have to eat this. Your body has to fight this. We need to get through this. This hell will all be over soon. I promise!" With all my might I tried and bit down on the mountain of food in my mouth.

It hurt me to bite down. It was like every single small movement was an earthquake in my body.

"Reid please. Just do it," Garcia whispered. She had tears coming from her stained eyes. I had to do this for her.

* * *

_"Oh my god. How could I do this?" She whispered to herself. She had just let her Dr Reid go with poison in his system. For all she knew he could be dead by the time she got to Italy. She couldn't face her whole life without her one and only true love. The only one who had truly knew her._

_"Oh my god. I hope he is alright!" She whispered as she closed the hotel room door. She slumped against the door and raised her knees to her face. She had just put Reid back in his room with the huge, fat, blond woman. She hated how the fat woman had her one love._

_In about five minutes the sleeping pill would have worn off and he would wake up to see that the time was one minute past what he had dreamt to have woken up to. She had been clever._

_Before he had woken up in the first place she set his clock back an hour. The night before she had made sure he had got drunk while his friends weren't there. She made sure that Reid was on his own when she told him who she was and what was going to happen. She spent half an hour just talking to him. While putting him back in bed with the blond woman she had reset the clock's time to the correct time._

_She had watched movement in and around the room he was in all night. She had made a huge mistake drugging him._

_What if he died? What if she never saw him again? What if he died a painful death?_

_If she would have wanted him to die she would have shot him._

_She would have been nice. She didn't want him to suffer. He was her baby!_

_They would have been perfect together. She wept for the life she wouldn't have with Spencer any more._

_For all that she knew, Spencer could die in about an hour. His death wouldn't be nice either. She sobbed as she thought about her only love, Spencer Reid._

* * *

"Garcia," I said. I was finding it so hard to keep awake. The poison was ravaging through my body. My body felt as if it was on fire and I had weights on my eyes pulling the lids of my eyes down. I couldn't bit down on the food in my mouth. There was too much in my mouth and every single movement was painful. I hated this feeling of pain. It was a very intense pain too. I hated feeling like this.

I knew the impending doom coming. I could feel myself getting closer to my death. The only time I felt anything like this was when I was with Tobias Hankle. This time I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. There was nothing Garcia could do if I did close my eyes.

I would die in the arms of Garcia. I didn't want her to suffer like this. She had already been through enough. She didn't need me dying in her arms too. The world had been so cruel to her. She hadn't done anything to deserve this fate. All she had been in her life was nice. It always seemed the world punished good people.

It wasn't going to be a nice way to die but there was nothing I could do. I felt powerless. My eyes felt so heavy. It would be so easy to close my eyes now but there was no guarantee I would wake up again. "Reid, Reid!" Were the last words I heard until I gave into my body's natural urges.


	43. Heaven

Chapter 43

I don't own Criminal minds. This one was quite hard to write so I hope it isn't too confusing.

I seemed to awake. All the pain was gone. All my worries had gone. It seemed all the bad things in my head had disappeared. It actually seemed like everything had gone.

I was in a glowing white place. There were no doors or windows but there were no walls. There was nothing there. It was only me in a clean striped shirt, my favourite brown trousers, my black converse and a black tie.

I couldn't see any imperfections in what I was wearing. I must have looked perfect. "This wasn't what I was wearing a couple of moments ago." I whispered to myself.

"That's because you're not where you were a couple of moments ago." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe whose voice it was.

"I thought you were dead," I said as I turned to face him.

"I am, pretty boy!" He whispered back.

* * *

"Please don't do this on me Reid. Please!" Garcia's voice went up as she pleaded with my body to come back to her.

"Help me please. Anyone!" She shouted but no-one seemed to hear. No-one was in the room.

She didn't want to leave me but she knew she had to get help. "Please, help!" She shouted as she broke down into tears. Tears that hurt so much, she couldn't believe that she would have to watch me die.

She felt powerless. She was powerless. She didn't know what to do but she could leave me. "Please, Reid. Don't die on me!" She pleaded before her tears broke down all her ability of speech.

* * *

"Morgan, I can't be," I paused. I couldn't be dead. I just couldn't be.

"I can prove it pretty boy." Morgan turned towards me. He looked perfect. He was wearing a black v top and a dark pair of jeans. He was wearing a pair of black trainers. He took my hand and whispered "Follow me," I followed him to a park bench. He sat down first and patted the seat next to him. I assumed he wanted me to sit down so I did.

"Pretty boy, I know this will seem a bit weird what will happen in the next few moments but trust me it will be alright. Don't worry, I will be back soon. I will talk to you more, afterwards."

He walked off the bench and before I could even get up I felt the bench go backwards. The backwards speed seemed to pull me against the bench.

Suddenly the bench stopped. I saw a park like area. It had lovely green grass and trees and flowers seemed to grow freely. It was beautiful.

I looked over to my left and saw Maeve. "Now Spencer, I know what you are thinking. Yes, I am dead and at the moment you are just holding onto life." She said as I looked at her.

She had a pretty flowery dress on and white sandals on. Her hair was perfectly curled and looked so pretty.

"Where am I?" I asked. This seemed so weird. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know where I was but I was with the ones I loved who were dead.

"You are in the place which is half way between life and death. At the moment you can choose where you want to be. If you look over there (she pointed to a blond haired woman who had her head engrossed in a book) you will see your mum…"

My mum was a little way away but she waved at me and finally looked happy. I could see it on her face even though she was about 50 metres away.

"Is this the place where everyone is happy?" I joked as I saw Maeve's face drop a little.

"Not everyone is truly happy here." She got up and dragged me up with her.

"I'll show you someone who's not truly happy being here." She said as she dragged my feet along the ground.

This was the best place to be. I could bet whatever you wanted you could have other than a relative who was still alive. This was the best place ever!

'How could someone not like this!' I thought to myself. But of course there had always had to be one person who didn't like near perfection!


	44. The bad side of heaven

Chapter 44

I don't own Criminal Minds.

"Maeve, where are we going?" I asked her. It seemed to take so long.

"Don't worry Spencer. I am going to show you a couple of people who you know but really wish they were still alive." She replied.

A few minutes later we arrived at a room. The room was a dark green with gold wires across it. It looked like a giant computer circuit. The floor was tiled but the tiles a really light blue. It was as if we were looking down on the earth.

I saw people against the walls looking at little screens which were built into the walls.

"Here, look. That man over there. The man with the dark hair. You know him very well. He is standing next to the blond woman. They are soul mates but both of them hate it up here. They both hate missing out on their child's life. The only way they can see him grow up is through is through one of these screen. They can't talk to him. They can see the pain their child is going through but can't do anything about…" She whispered.

I knew who it was. Hotch was finally with Haley but they both shared a pain that a parent must have had when they couldn't protect their child any more. It was so upsetting to see Hotch and Haley together in a shared sob.

Hotch was definitely in pain. Just like any parent would be.

Both parents were crying over the live they could never have back with their only child.

"Is this the only place people mourn over the lives they have lost?" I asked. It was upsetting to see Hotch like that.

I think he was oblivious to anyone else other than Haley being in the room. I don't think he knew I was in there.

"No, there are lots of rooms like this. Usually people who have just died spend a lot of time in here. After about a month or two they readjust their lives and visit maybe once a week or a couple times a month. You know before you came here, I looked over you. I love you Spencer but I know it's not you time to properly die yet…"

"What?" I interrupted. I couldn't understand what she meant by 'it's not your time to properly die yet,'

How did she know when I should die? How did she know whether my time was up yet or not?

"Don't worry Spencer, I need you to go and see Morgan now. I will send you. Goodbye my love, we will meet again in the future. I will always love you Dr Spencer Reid!" She whispered as she gave me a kiss on the lips and hugged me tight.

I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave the only person I truly loved. It seemed so harsh but as soon as her lips left mine.

She wasn't with me anymore. She had sent me to a place which looked like the dining room I had been in when I closed my eyes. I was looking down on myself and saw Garcia weeping next to my body. Everything was so still. Even the tears coming from Garcia's eyes were dead still.

I felt someone stand next to me. I assumed it was Morgan. "What do you want to show me exactly?" I snapped.

I had just been separated from my one true love and most of my close friends and family. I wanted more time to be with Maeve. It wasn't fair we had to be separated.

"I just wanted to show you that people love you down here too. Personally I would be happier if you stayed with my baby girl and protected her because I don't want to see her hurt herself. I know you will look after her and my child well. You are actually the only one I trust in protecting them. I know this will seem so harsh but I need you to re-enter your body. You can do that. Your body can survive this but my body couldn't live. Please I wouldn't ask if I thought she didn't need someone looking out for her. Please Reid. Can you re-enter your body?" He asked.

I thought of the thing I had seen. The great thing I had seen. I could be with my love. I could be with my mum and my best friend. But I could see how upset Morgan was and Maeve said it wasn't my time. I could also see how upset Garcia was even though she was dead still and with my body. I still wondered what Maeve meant.

"Please Pretty Boy," He begged me. I had never seen him like this before.

I was torn on whether to stay or go.


	45. Decisions

Chapter 45

I do not own Criminal minds. Sorry it seems like ages since I posted but I have been busy with Brothers lost and Roleplaying. I am sorry for those lame excuses. I promise you will get another chapter by Sunday. This was quite hard to write so sorry if it is boring or repeats itself! Sorry about that,

"Pretty boy, if I could I would go back. To be with Garcia and live a nice life. I would give anything for that." Morgan said. He looked sad as he said it.

I muttered back "Yeah but you haven't lost as much as me,"

"I heard that, Reid! You don't understand. If you stay here, Garcia will have lost most of the important people in her life. She lost her parents when she was a teen. She has lost me and now she is witnessing your death. This might be the last straw for her. I know both of you are depressed. But if you die this might push her over the edge. I know at the moment you are probably thinking that the people who truly love you are all up here but you are so wrong. Garcia wouldn't have helped you escape from the police unless she loved you. Nor would have Rossi. I know. You have to decide to go back to your body. Maeve said too much when she said your time wasn't up yet. But she is right. If you go back now, you will have a very nice live and you will change people's lives."

"But Morgan, I have more people I love up here. I don't have to fight anymore up her. I don't have to fight up here. I don't have to worry anymore. I can do whatever I want here. I can be myself! I want to be free of everything." I said shaking my head.

"You know kid, you have a life you can live. For a genius you can be stupid sometimes! You can make a difference. You can be living and alive?" He replied. He sounded jealous that I had a life I could go back to. I had a decision he didn't have to make. It had been decided for him. He had to die and never go back. He wanted to go back.

I knew that but he couldn't he had one life and one death. I could have one full and two deaths. Three would probably push it a bit.

I could see he was sad looking at Garcia. He loved her but could never properly see her again or never speak to her again. He could never be with his soul-mate again until she passed.

But I couldn't be with my soul-mate if I decided to go back.

Maeve appeared next to Morgan. She was dressed slightly different though. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink camisole underneath. She was wearing trousers and red heels.

"Spencer, trust me when I say this. When it is your true time you will spend lots of time with me! You're going to live a long life but you will live an even longer afterlife. I am going to be looking over you. You will know I am there. I will leave when I know you don't want me there. I promise I will be there through high and low times in your life. I will help you through the bad and enjoy the good. I love you! Do what Morgan says. It will help you and his soul mate!" She said.

She looked sad but happy. She looked sad because she wasn't going to talk to me for a long while but happy because she could be my guardian angel.

"But I won't be able to talk to you properly until I die. I won't be able to touch or feel you. I love you so much. I want to be with you so much. It would be like we were on other sides of a mirror. The only time we will meet again is when we are both dead. I really couldn't stand to think that," I said. I was sad I might lose her again. I couldn't do that.

"Think of it as a see you later. We both will meet again but we don't know when and where. Think of it like a long distance relationship! We both know we love each other but we can't see each other! It's not that bad!" Maeve laughed! She put a nice spin on it but we both knew it would be hard. It would be hard on both of us!

"Go on, Reid. You only have about a minute to re-enter your body," Both of them said in unison.

"You have to go back to your body before your soul decides to give up!" Both of them whispered.

"What?" I shouted as a delirium came over me. I didn't know what was happening or anything. Everything went black.

"Come on Reid, don't die on me," was the first thing I heard after my last encounter with Maeve and Morgan.


	46. The Return to Earth

Chapter 46

I don't own Criminal Minds. This is a sort of bridging chapter but I hope this isn't too boring. I think you will only get one chapter this week (from tomorrow) because I am going on holiday on Wednesday and won't be back till next Thursday. So you will probably only get one chapter next week too. Sorry about that.

"Come on, Reid. Don't die on me!" Garcia cried. She didn't know I could hear her and could feel the pain take a hold of me.

My eyes were still full of darkness and pain was slowly coming back to my body. "Come on, you have to wake up. Come on." Garcia sobbed.

I fought to open my eyes as she continued to sob. It was like I was fighting against the dark. I hated it.

Garcia started intensely crying. That's when I felt tears falling onto my left cheek. The water from the tears seemed to melt the pain down a little.

I started to blink open my eyes and saw an inconsolable Garcia kneeling next to me. The light was hurting my eyes but I was determined to keep them open.

I could see what Morgan meant when he said she needed me. I strained my voice to whisper "Garcia," It seemed as if my energy I had was drained just from saying one word.

But it worked. Garcia's eyes flickered as she turned. Her long black eyebrows had gone in the direction which the tears were falling. From her eyes were long smudges of mascara. She looked so sad but relieved.

She hit me on my arm and said "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She laughed as the fear seemed to leave her. "How do you feel?" She asked still with apprehension in her eyes.

"Like shit, still. Everything will be alright I promise. I saw…" I said quickly as the pain seemed to subside slightly and Garcia had brought some energy to me.

"Do you think you will be ok today?" Garcia interrupted.

"What? " I asked as I had a memory blank.

"You know, Reid. Today is the day of your mum's funeral and we are leaving later. After your mum's funeral." She said.

I had forgotten but I knew she was dead. But had forgotten it was her funeral was today.

I felt a tear come out of my left eye. "I don't know. But I am going anyway. I would rather she had someone at her funeral. I don't care if I have to crawl to her funeral, I am going!" I said.

I wasn't happy that her funeral was today. I knew I wouldn't hold it together but I knew she was in a better place. Morgan, Maeve and my mum were all in a better place.

"Come on then let's get back upstairs and get you changed. The funeral starts soon!" She said as she pulled me off the floor and put a hand on my back.

Getting up made me all dizzy and I couldn't keep my eyes locked on a point. It was as if the world was spinning so fast that my head couldn't keep up.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" She said as she tightened her grip on to my body. She seemed to know what to say and when to say it. Garcia was definitely an angel! But even angels aren't perfect all the time!


	47. The hours before the funeral

Chapter 47

Sorry it took so long. I was expecting it to be easier to write this chapter but I didn't have much inspiration. I hope the chapter is ok. I know what I want to do for the next chapter so should be easier to write. I have been quite busy setting up a roleplay as well so if you want to join here is the link forum/Criminal-Minds-RP/134601/. BTW I don't own criminal minds.

She held onto me as I clambered up the stairs.

I tried to look at my watch but it felt like I was in a dream world where the world was whizzing too fast and the watch hands were hypnotising me.

Garcia whispered "Just focus on moving and keeping awake. I have you."

I couldn't formulate any words at that moment. All I could focus on was moving. I couldn't say thank you or sorry. I couldn't comfort her.

I could only make grunts and such noises.

She opened her hotel room and placed me down on the bed.

The bed was soft and bouncy but I didn't bounce on it.

She sat down beside me and just sighed. We both sat down and faced the wall.

In silence I felt tears slowly fall down my face. It felt as if all my worries and pain had come into one place and started to flow out.

My tears were hot and painful yet they fell silently.

I turned my head slightly and saw Garcia with her head in her hands.

I knew she was breaking down and I could feel her pain. I knew she was sobbing but my tears were clouded my eyes.

I couldn't believe I had to face all my pain now. I didn't want to face all my pain. I wanted it all to disappear.

I was selfish but I couldn't help it. It was my mother's funeral in a few hours' time.

I just hoped I wouldn't do anything else I regretted before the time we left Las Vegas.

* * *

Diane sat in her room still not believing what she had done. She had poisoned her only love, for all she knew, he could have been dead.

"I can't stay here," She whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth.

She had shocked, depressed, angered and annoyed herself with what she had done.

"I have to get out of here and do what Spencer would have wanted." She whispered to herself as she got up and walked towards the wardrobe.

She grabbed a black lace midi dress, a pair of purple tights and a pair of black pumps from the wardrobe and placed them on the bed.

She closed the wardrobe and walked to the bathroom.

She was going to make sure she was going to look good for her only lover's mother's funeral.

She at least owed him that!

* * *

I wanted to find some diladid and get so high that I would forget all of this pain, but I knew that wouldn't work.

It would probably make it worse.

I'd be an addict and I'd upset the only people left who I care about. It wouldn't be good.

It was a selfish thought but I battled it to the back of my brain.

I saw Garcia and shuffled over to her and placed my arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as she raised her head out of her hands.

She had black tears coming down her face and she looked really bad but she still looked beautiful.

'That was probably why Morgan loved her so much.' I thought to myself as I turned to face her.

"You don't need to apologise. It's not your fault I'm feeling like this. I guess you're probably feeling worse but I am here for you regardless. I am sorry for crying but I can't help it. Soon we will be leaving this state, this country in fact. I know it's your mum's funeral, but if you really don't want to go, you don't have to. I know your mum loves you anyway and wouldn't mind if you came to her funeral. She would understand…" Garcia gently said.

Her voice soothed my soul but there was still a pain through my heart.

"I want to go even though it will hurt. I know I will hurt. I will understand if you don't want to do this, but would you mind going to my mums' funeral with me?" I said with tears building in my eyes.

My mind always seemed to wander to her death ever since that fateful night.

Garcia slowly nodded.

I knew she was hurting and that she probably didn't want to come but she was coming because of me.

I felt as if I owed her as I knew I probably did.

**About an hour later**

"Have you got something to wear Garcia?" I asked as I felt relieved when she said she would come.

She nodded and said "I am sure I can find something suitable to wear!"

I smiled as I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed the pristine, expensive, black suit Rossi had bought for me the previous night.

I walked to the bathroom and said "I'll get ready in here Garcia. You can get ready in the room or wait for me to finish. I'll be about 20 minutes. We have about two and a half hours until we have to leave."

I had a shower and got ready for one of the saddest days of my life, my mum's funeral.


	48. Leaving the Hotel

Chapter 48

I don't own Criminal minds. I thought it would be better to split the funeral into different parts. I'm sorry you didn't receive this chapter before today but I have been really busy and had a bit of a writer's block. Hope you like it.

* * *

Me and Garcia finished getting ready and finished packing our stuff.

We decided that we wouldn't come back to the hotel after the funeral and that we would just head to Quantico.

The sooner we left the country the better.

"Are you ready?" Garcia asked in a kind voice.

She picked up her bag and walked towards me.

I was bent over my closed go bag sobbing quietly.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry while I was still at the hotel but I couldn't help it. I hated all of this.

I only started to sob because, while I was packing, I found a picture of my mum and me, smiling and happy, and a picture of all the team together at a bar all smiling.

I hated knowing that I wouldn't be like that again.

I knew the team wouldn't be altogether for a very long time.

I hated the feeling but I couldn't help it. I felt tears fall down my face.

I knew this funeral would be very hard on me.

* * *

Diane had just left her hotel room when she heard sobs coming from the room she knew Spencer and the fat woman had been staying in.

She wanted to see what was going on but knew it would look very weird.

She had to look normal to at least get out of the hotel before anyone called the cops suspecting something.

She hoped it was the fat woman crying after the loss of her Spencer.

She deserved to cry.

She hadn't looked after him well enough.

The only reason Diane had decided to poison Spencer was so that he didn't have to live a life where he was ruled by a fat, greedy bitch who could never love him properly. Well at least not as much as she could love him.

She walked to her black ford fiesta which was parked outside of the hotel and smiled at the thought of the fat woman crying.

She liked that thought.

* * *

"Reid, come on. Try and hold it together till the funeral. It will hurt you a lot more if you uncontrollably cry now. We only have a couple more hours left until we leave this state and only about a day until we leave this country. I know it's hard but you have to try to stay strong until the funeral. I know it's hard and I'll be there for you." Garcia said in a kind voice.

"I know that, I just saw a couple of pictures which just reminded me about good times. I couldn't help it." I said as I tried to calm myself down. It was working ok but not greatly.

"Have you fully packed?" Garcia asked as she noticed my bag was still open.

I nodded as I zipped up the bag.

"Let's go and get Rossi. Then drive to your mum's funeral." She said as she grabbed her bag. I followed behind her.

* * *

Diane was waiting in her car in the car park of the Salinto Cemetery.

She knew this was the place her true love's mum was being buried.

She found out by snooping around her dead love's room while he was sleeping.

She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do but how was she going to find out otherwise.

She wasn't a friend or relative of Diana so couldn't get the address from the mental hospital she had been staying in.

She had to snoop around when he was sleeping. She didn't like it but he was so peaceful.

He looked like an angel but she knew the fat woman would have killed him mentally and he would never be that peaceful angel again. That's one of the reasons she had poisoned him.

She had saw first-hand what a greedy, selfish bitch could do. Her mother was one.

She had always hated her mum. Her mum was an evil bitch who ate and drank away her dad's money.

Diane's dad was loving and cared a lot about his family but one night after she had taken her daily fix of $20 of cocaine and drunk a whole bottle of vodka her mum got into a fight with him. It ended with her mum stabbing her dad with a butcher's knife.

Diane never forgave her for that. Her mum got 20 years imprisonment but Diane was left in care and in Diane's eyes that sentence wasn't long enough. In her eyes, her mum deserved a death sentence.

She got adopted by a nice family but could never forget what happened.

She just hoped her Spencer's mum hadn't been like that. She hoped his mum had been everything her mum hadn't been. She didn't want to respect a monster.


	49. The Devil's sight

Chapter 49

Sorry it took so long. Last week/weekend was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy for me but I have managed to write it. I hope you like the chapter. I still don't own Criminal minds, sadly!

* * *

We knocked on the Rossi's hotel room to find he was ready in his dark suit and had packed his bag.

We all checked out of the hotel and entered a black SUV.

* * *

Rossi drove and me and Garcia sat in the back. I tried to focus on the journey but I couldn't focus on anything.

All I kept thinking about was my mum, Morgan, Maeve and Hotch.

I couldn't help it but it felt as if I was falling deeper and deeper into my mind.

It was sad and lonely but my mind comforted me.

I didn't want to go further in because I knew that I wouldn't escape. My mind would eat me up and I would end up like my mum.

I didn't want to end up like that!

It was just so tempting and seemed so nice.

* * *

My thoughts were disturbed when the car stop about 20 minutes after I got in.

I looked up and automatically saw where I was.

I was at the cemetery.

I could see a small building where people were gathering.

I could see the gravestones and the uneven grass in front of them.

Then everything suddenly hit me.

I got out of the car and then it hit me.

My mum was dead and I was never going to see her alive again.

I was never going to write any letters to her again.

She wasn't going to see me get married or see me have kids.

She wasn't going to be there for me to talk to.

She wasn't going to be there at all.

I closed the door and fell to the ground.

This was too much for me. I fell to the ground and started crying.

I must have blacked out a couple of moments after falling to the ground because the next thing I remember was Rossi and Garcia crowding around me and asking if I was ok.

* * *

Diane was walking into the small building where the wake was going to be held for Diane, Spencer's mum, when she heard a small thump and uncontrollable crying behind her.

She turned around to see about four people behind her.

She pushed past the people.

She got to the very front of the crowd and saw 10 cars.

At the end of the row of the cars, she saw a black SUV.

The doors were all closed but on left side, next to the back door was a huddle of three people.

She couldn't really make out who was there but she could tell there were a man on the ground and a woman and man surrounding him and trying to help him up.

She wanted to walk over and see what was disrupting the start of her Spencer's Mum's funeral, but she knew it would look suspicious.

She tried to come closer but not leave the crowd.

Luckily for her, some of the people in the small crowd were walking over, so she joined them. The further she walked over the more she could see.

The more she did see the more she didn't like it.

She saw the fat woman in a dark lace dress helping a man up.

She couldn't see the man but Diane felt disgusted by her.

How could she get over the one and only Spencer Reid?

She knew the fat woman never loved him but she hated how she was helping another man up.

Was it her lover? How could she even have a lover with the best by her side?

Diane wanted to shout at the woman and then kill her.

No she didn't deserve to be with Reid.

Diane would have tortured her and then the fat woman would really wish she was dead! Diane started to speed walk to her but the closer she got the more she realised she was being tricked.

She saw the world famous author David Rossi opposite the fat woman, who Diane didn't care to name, about 10 metres from getting to the car.

About five metres from the car she saw him.

He was breathing, awake and alive!

Even though he was the man she thought was dead. Her dead lover… Her Dr Spencer Reid.


	50. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 50

Hi readers, thanks to the new story followers. I have noticed. Also thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me too long to update. I had other ideas and couldn't think of what to write. I have a new story as well so if you want to read it here's the link: s/9490014/1/Pain. I hope this chapter is ok. Enjoy reading!

She couldn't believe it when he opened his eyes.

Why? How?

He should have died.

He shouldn't be here with the fat woman.

He shouldn't be here at all.

He should be dead.

She killed him.

She was relieved he hadn't died but she was so angry.

'Spencer is mine!' She thought as she turned away.

She couldn't watch him anymore.

She felt a weird sense of hatred for Spencer.

She didn't know why but she hated her Dr Spencer Reid and that fat woman with him.

She knew why she hated the fat woman.

Well she knew why she hated the fat woman. She was jealous of her.

The fat woman got to spend time with Spencer. The fat woman could do anything with Spencer. The fat woman could do anything to Spencer.

She wanted that power over Spencer but she knew it wouldn't happen yet.

She would have to wait and plan her revenge.

The revenge would be evil but merciful. The revenge would be sweet but sour. The revenge would be the perfect mix between good and evil.

She just had to plan it.

She was wasting time here now.

The man she loved was alive and didn't need her here to celebrate the life of his dead mum. She hated but loved him.

He needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be taught that he, and him alone, should never leave her and that he should never have loved that fat woman.

Oh the fat woman was going to be Spencer's downfall.

She could guarantee that!

She walked off to her car and drove back to her house.

It wasn't her home. Her heart wasn't there.

It was just a place where she slept, planned her revenges and occasionally ate. It was nothing special to her.

She got inside her small house and went inside the small living room.

The wallpaper was worn and it was floral. It looked like a 60's print wall paper but she never really cared. The sofa was a basic cream ikea sofa. She had a small wooden coffee table and a couple of bookcases aligned against the walls. She had a small desk in the corner of the room.

It was a brown oak desk and was filled with paper and other stuff like that. Her laptop was on top of her desk covered with a newspaper.

She moved her laptop onto the floor and sat on her wooden desk chair and began planning her great revenge.

This would definitely be the greatest revenge she had ever served.

She didn't know how it would end though. But she didn't have to know yet she had planning time to work everything out!

I got up after realizing I had passed out.

There was a crowd of people fussing over me. I didn't really like it though. I shouldn't have passed out.

It was my mum's funeral. It was her day for attention, not mine. I was dizzy as I got up but Garcia and Rossi helped me stay steady.

They held onto one of my arms each and took me to the ceremony.

The rest of the funeral was pretty uneventful.

For sure I cried and felt a load of pain but it was a lot better than earlier when I was almost fighting for my life.

We saw her get lowered into the ground but it felt so unreal.

I guess it would all hit me later.

We left after my mum had been buried.

None of particularly wanted to go to the pub part after the ceremony.

All we wanted to do was leave the state and well me and Garcia wanted to leave the country.

It was time to end of our time here.

We got into the SUV and started driving home.

Well for me and Garcia it wasn't really home anymore.

It was the beginning of the end.


	51. Packing up my life

Chapter 51

Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been focusing on different things. Don't worry though I will not forget to update this story it was hard to know what to write thus the short chapter. I don't own criminal minds and thank you for the reviews and the new favs and guys are great!

We arrived in Quantico when on Thursday afternoon.

We had arrived earlier than expected but we had drove all through the night.

Garcia and Rossi would alternate who drove about every 7 hours while I just sat in the back trying to sort out the mess I called my brain.

We stopped a couple of times for food but mostly we were just driving along.

Garcia talked but I don't remember most of it. I wasn't really listening. I sort of just nodded along and tried to smile while my brain was trying to sort itself out.

I fell asleep about halfway into the journey but nothing seemed to go away.

My brain was in pieces and I felt ill from the sadness.

I couldn't wait till we got out of the country.

Hopefully a change of scenery and a change of weather would help me. Maybe all I needed to do was get away from all this death and destruction of my loved ones. Maybe I needed some time to forget.

Although I knew forgetting would be impossible. One of the many downsides of an eidetic memory I suppose.

Rossi was driving when we reached Quantico.

Me and Garcia were both wanted by cops.

I couldn't wait until we got on a plane out of this country honestly. I looked outside the window to see the familiar outside of my apartment building.

I hadn't been inside for what seemed like forever but I knew it was only a couple of weeks ago I last walked out of it. That fateful day… huh.

It seemed familiar but so unfamiliar at the same time.

Garcia and I got out of the SUV as Rossi waited in the driver's seat. I knew it had been hard on him, these past few days. Hotch had died, Morgan was dead and he knew Garcia and I weren't the same people. Undoubtedly the BAU would never be the same even if they didn't just shut down the unit.

Rossi had to be the strong one since Hotch died. He was the leader now even if he didn't want to be.

Me and Garcia ran up the stairs to my apartment and I opened the front door.

It seemed really odd. The apartment wasn't exactly the way I left it. I could see the small pile of letter's collecting behind my front door and a small layer of dust collecting on most of my furniture but something was different. I don't know what but something was up.

Garcia broke the silence by saying "Reid, we have to go in about quarter of an hour's time. You best start packing the stuff you really want to take." I nodded and headed to my bedroom. I knew something was up but I didn't know what so began to pack my clothes and other stuff into a suitcase.

Whilst packing my suitcase I looked around the room to see if anything was out of was. It must have been my brain tricking me. I just ignored the feeling and continued to pack my stuff.

I grabbed a carry on holdall and put the pictures I kept on my bedside cabinets inside.

I emptied the draws of the cabinets too. They were full of pictures and other little gifts from the team.

It was sort of sad seeing them as I was never going to see most of them again.

It dawned on me that, I was going to leave left Henry without a godfather and leave Rossi, JJ and Blake without a friend and college. I was going to leave a huge mess for them to clean up. I was not going to be able to come back here. It was goodbye to my apartment and goodbye to my life as Dr Spencer Reid.


	52. Leaving

Chapter 52

Hi I'm sorry this update took me so long but this is the penultimate chapter and I have planned what I am going to write for my final chapter (so you should get it Sunday next week). I don't own criminal minds and thank you for your reviews and generally your awesomness. I hope you review this chapter and enjoy reading it!

I grabbed my suitcase (which was full of memories of my old life) and holdall and exited my apartment with Garcia.

She was surprised at how much I had in my apartment. We didn't have enough time to go through it all but I knew the rest of the stuff I left behind would go into storage in case I wanted it or ever came back which was unlikely.

We went in the elevator and got out of the building. Rossi got out of the car and helped me put my suitcase in the boot of the SUV. I could put the holdall in the back with me. It wasn't too big nor too small. It was the perfect size for me.

Once we all got back in the car Rossi started driving to Garcia's apartment which was about ten minutes away.

We arrived outside Garcia's apartment building. It was a grand white building with a small grassy area in front of it.

Again Rossi stayed in the car while Garcia and I got out. We ran up the first flight of stairs and arrived at Garcia's apartment. Garcia quickly unlocked her door.

It hadn't changed much since I was last here which was about two years ago. It was still colourful and quirky just like Garcia should be.

She walked into her bedroom to grab her big, bright blue, hard shell suitcase.

She said "Reid, could you go to the kitchen and throw away any food, please? I'll get packed!" I nodded as I walked to her kitchen and grabbed a black bin bag and she started to pack.

* * *

Garcia was emotional.

A lot had happened these past few months. Garcia had started dating her true love and Reid lost his, then Reid's mum died and he tried to do a disappearing act but failed. Then Garcia and her chocolate god of thunder went to rescue Reid to find him in a dank bar outside of the Vegas strip with drugs. Garcia had gotten shot, kidnapped, tortured and raped before being dumped in the middle of a giant pond. Garcia's family had all been hurt and the unthinkable had happened her true love and boss had been murdered. Morgan was murdered on a few hours after finding out she was pregnant. That was what hurt the most. Reid was being hunted down by the cops for a relatively minor crime and she was too for hacking into the main database and deleting everything on her and Reid as well as causing chaos with the system.

It was easy to get lost in the emotion but she had to stay strong at least until they were out of the country.

Garcia knew Reid would be there for her during the pregnancy and be there for the child even though it was not his and he didn't love her in a romantic sense.

She knew Reid would be supportive of even through the toughest of days as she would be for him.

She looked outside to see him putting the food in the bin and smiled slightly.

Garcia knew they would be alright so started to pack.

* * *

About 5 minutes into clearing Garcia's cupboards I heard a knock at her front door. Since she was packing and I was nearest to it, I went over and looked through the peephole and saw a flustered Kevin at the door.

He looked like he hadn't slept in about a week and he looked like they had worked him too hard. He had a purple shirt on with about five different stains on and a small black tie with some black trousers. His hair was ruffled and slightly greasy.

He whispered "Please let me in Penny. I have to tell you something. I've got the stuff just as you asked for, please just let me in!" I opened the door to let him in.

He rushed in and I closed the door behind him. "Hi Spencer, where's Penny? I need to talk to both of you about something." Kevin said hurriedly.

"Ok," I said as I walked towards her bedroom. I looked at Garcia and she looked like she had been crying.

I rushed over to her and put my arm over her shoulder and asked quietly "Are you ok?" She nodded and replied "Yeah, I was just thinking about what has happened the past month. It's been quite an adventure! Is Kevin here yet?" I nodded as we walked into the living room.

"Hi Penny, I've got the passports and IDs in this envelope. I have to tell you something though; the feds are on to you. You probably know that but soon they will find out where you are going. I doubt though that they will extradite you back though. But once you return to the US you are both probably going to get caught and serve time in jail. That's if they don't arrest you at the airport before you get on the plane! I can't stop for long though, they expect me back soon to continue the hunt for you two! It's good I like you. I have to go so goodbye Penny and good luck both of you!" Kevin said as he turned back towards the front door.

"Goodbye Kevin," Garcia and I said at the same time.

Kevin left the apartment so I asked Garcia "Are you done packing?" She nodded and went back inside her bedroom to grab the case and her hand luggage.

We left her apartment and started to drive to the airport.

When we arrived in the car park, Rossi parked up and helped us get our cases out and walked us to the check in area.

We stopped and honestly I couldn't believe I was leaving like this.

I wonder what everybody would have thought. I wonder what my mum, Morgan, Maeve and Hotch would think of me running away from my problems like this. I was giving up everything just so I would not to serve jail time.

I wonder what JJ would tell Henry about Uncle Spence and Auntie Penny leaving.

I wonder how he is going to feel. I suppose I can't go back now.

I'm going to make sure, though, that Garcia and her baby are well cared for. They are the last strands of Morgan I have left.

Rossi had a tear in his eye as he said goodbye to us.

He gave us both an Italian hug and the key to his villa with an address. This was probably going to affect him the most.

He lost Hotch (a son figure) and now he has lost his innocent colourful light and genius. I wonder how this is going to affect him.

He said just before he left "Promise you will either call me or email me when you arrive in Italy." We nodded and proceeded to the check in desks while he left.

From there it was pretty plain sailing. We got through customs and security quickly and were in our terminal waiting for our plane before we knew it.

We were happy this was all going to be over soon and we could start our new life together.

It was about 11.15 PM when our plane started boarding. Our flight was scheduled to take off at midnight.

We would get to Italy in the afternoon because of time difference and the length of the flight. It didn't look like a very busy flight and there were no noisy kids. We sat down in our seats and started to relax.

We knew we'd be safe for now.


	53. The Letter

**Chapter 53**

**2 weeks later**

Rossi's villa was great. It was big and very beautiful. I would expect nothing less of him.

There were six big bedrooms, 3 bathrooms a study, a huge kitchen diner which lead out to a big garden with a swimming pool and a living room.

We were settling in but it was taking a toll on us. We couldn't contact anyone connected to us in the US in case the government tracked us down.

We had to start completely a new. Today was Morgan's and Hotch's funeral. It was being shown on TV because they died protecting their country.

Me and Garcia both wished we could have said goodbye to them at their funeral but knew the risk. We had the TV on CNN but the only thing that dominated the news was the funeral of 2 fallen heroes.

Garcia and I were on the sofa trying to relax. I was reading a book whilst watching the news and Garcia was on her laptop looking back at good times with Morgan.

We were disturbed by a knock on the front door.

We didn't know anyone in Italy and our nearest neighbour was about 2km away. Rossi was at the funeral and he wouldn't have told anyone our location.

I closed the living room door before walking down the hallway and opening the front door.

I had a feeling that something was wrong. I just hoped no-one had found us.

I wanted me, Garcia and her baby to have a life free of pain and strife.

Garcia and her baby deserved as much of a happy life as possible. We all deserved a fresh start!

I opened the door to see a small boy standing there.

He was only about nine or ten. He was wearing a small pair of black shorts and a stripy blue and white polo shirt with a pair of white trainers. He had dark, short hair. He was only about 4 foot 5".

He said in a quiet and soft voice "Ciao, signore. Una donna mi ha detto di darti questo.(*)"

He gave me a cream envelope with my name in black ink on.

I replied back "Grazie a voi, che cosa ha fatto questa donna assomiglia?()"

He sighed and said "Ha detto di non dirtelo. Devo andare a mia mamma è probabilmente preoccupata per me. Chao,(£)"

He ran off before I could say anything else.

I closed the front door and walked into the living room. Garcia watched me sit back on the sofa.

"Who was that?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not sure but he gave me this," I handed here the envelope. We were both suspicious.

"Have you told anyone you're here?" She asked as she handed the envelope back to me.

"No, the only people who know I'm here are you and Rossi. But I don't think this is you're or Rossi's writing…" I said quietly.

I didn't know whether to open it or not. I knew I would have to open the envelope but I didn't want to, in fear of what I could find.

I opened it slowly as Garcia turned to face the TV again.

I opened the envelope to see a letter which was only a page long.

I looked down to the end of the page to see it was simply signed off by someone called Diane. I couldn't remember knowing anyone called Diane other than the evil bitch that killed Maeve but she was dead. She couldn't send this letter.

I must have acquired a stalker from somewhere.

It frightened me slightly because if someone I didn't know could find me regardless of how hard I tried to hide me and Garcia may never live without fear. I slowly began to read the letter.

_Dear My Spencer_

_You did an excellent job in making me think you were dead. Well when I say excellent, I mean excellent until you turned up to your mother's funeral with that fat bitch and the Italian guy. I only went there because I thought I would represent your sprit after I poisoned you. Not poisoned, druged you with a very potent drug. I also added Dimanche 1209 to it to make it even more potent. You should have died. I went down stairs and saw you in the fat bitch's arms. She was pleading with you to come back. She was crying. I took that as a sign that you were dead. I knew everything I said to you when I drugged you wouldn't happen because you had died. That's why I turned up at your mother's funeral._

_I really loved you and you faked your death to me. Everything could have turned out so much different if you had told me the truth and loved me. I have realized though the fat bitch and you are more than friends. Is she carrying your baby? I know she is pregnant Spencer. I heard the doctor tell her and your college she was. Did you have a relationship with her or just cheat with her? I'm sure when she gives birth you'll be there. You'll be their when the little brat cries through the night. You'll be there when that brat takes it first steps and says it's first word. Will the brat call you daddy? _

_You could have had everything with me. But you choose that fat bitch instead. You are just like all the others. All men are the same but I was stupid enough to think you were different. You are a dirty scumbag who attracts danger and avoids conflict. You leave destruction wherever you go._

_Are you watching the US news at the moment? Two of your colleges are being buried and you are in Italy enjoying your so thought freedom in the sun. You are not free though. People will find you especially after what I have done. You'll be wanted under more than a petty drugs charge and so will the fat bitch. You two will rot in jail and no-one will be able to save you from your fate. I hope you regret what you did to me!_

_Diane  
_

I was worried by what she had written in the letter.

I was worried by what she meant by you'll be wanted for more than a petty drugs crime and you two will rot and no-one will save you from your fate.

But before I could think through the whole of the letter or even read through it again, I heard the shooting begin.

**The Italian Translations, *using Google translate* I don't speak Italian (I took French!).**

()= Thank you, what did this woman look like?

(*) = Hello sir. A woman told me to give this to you.

(£)= She said not to tell you. I have to go, my mum is probably worried about me. Bye,

**Authors Note**

Oh my gosh, this is the end of Best forgotten memories. I'm sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger but I think the events which leads from this will make a very good sequel. I promise! Please don't kill me! :) There will be a sequel (like I said above) but I'm not sure when I'll write it because I am writing another story at the moment called Pain (it's already about 6 chapters in and I'm also updating that today) and I go back to school on Wednesday. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favs. I love you all and thank you for the support. I hope you aren't too angry at me for finishing the story like this but this was how I was planning to end it. Please review and say what you liked/disliked about the story. Also I would like to hear your ideas on a sequel because I haven't got any ideas yet. Goodbye my loyal readers! May the odds ever be in your favour! :)


End file.
